Unexpected
by NinjaJedi
Summary: A drunken night reveals feelings previously unimaginable.  Two friends, now lovers, explore a relationship.  While two other friends come to terms with what this means for there group.
1. Celebration

Many years have gone by, but a group of young adults managed to stay friends trough it all. Having going through high school and with only one semester away from graduating collage made them mature and change them some what. They just learned some news that the smartest one of their group shared. They sat around a table in a Pizza Hut. The national chain bought out their favorite pizza shop six years ago. One of many changes that took place while growing up.

"Dude! That's soooo cool!" Yelled Lor. Drawing looks from random people.

"Lor, I think you just woke the dead." Joked Tino.

"You have to admit, this is awesome." Carver added. "We knew you were good Tish, but getting accepted to graduate school with a full scholarship. Just, wow!"

Tish blushed at the accolades of her friends. "Thank you Carver. I just can't believe it myself."

"We totally have to celebrate." Lor stated. Tish's eyes widened. Even since they reached legal drinking age, celebrating for Lor involved alcohol in copious amounts.

"Agreed." Caver added, "This weekend, we won't take no for an answer."

Tino noticed that Tish didn't look thrilled about this. "It won't be that bad. We won't have a repeat of last time…Will we Lor?"  
>Lor raised her hands up and waved them back in forth vigorously "That wasn't my fault! That dude had it coming!"<p>

"It'll be OK Tish, a few drinks to celebrate the good news." Tino added, in part to comfort Tish, and in part to warn Lor.

A few days later Tish was sitting in a little bar, not that far from her house. Carver, Tino, and herself were in still in collage, and being dirt poor they couldn't afford cab fair so that had to walk to the bars. Tino and Caver shared an apartment a few blocks away, and she still lived with her parents. The only one of them with a real job was Lor. Lor settled for an Associate's degree, and now was working at the middle school as the assistant gym teacher and girl's basketball coach. Thankfully since it was Lor's idea, she would be buying tonight.

The bar was small and low key. She really liked coming here when she just wanted to unwind. Nobody knew the true name of the bar; they just called it "The martini bar" because of the neon martini glass on the out side advertising it. She wasn't sure if Caver and Lor would like it as it wasn't as lively as the bar Lor drag her to for her 21st birthday. She and Tino meet for a drink here a few times, and he seemed to like it. But Lor insisted that they were going to celebrate her good news, so Tish got to pick the place. The only down side was the pool table was not working. So the only thing to do, besides listen to the music or watch T.V., was play darts. That quickly turned into a drinking game for Lor, who forced Carver and Tino to play along.

"Another five-hundred and one points!" Lor stated. "You two need to do another shot!"

"Damn it, I'm getting drunk. I can barley see the thing anymore" Caver stated and he down a shot of Jack Daniels.

Tino on the other hand was having trouble. Reaching for his shot glass he spilled half of it on the bar and the remainder on himself. "I'm O.K." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

Lor just shook her head. "Dude, that only your third shot! You can't hold you're liquor!"

Tish smiled at herself despite this. They always have been like this, even now as adults. The only change was alcohol replaced Chug-a-freezes. Lor liked a vodka and Red Bull. Carver like a "Vodka martini. Shaken, not stirred." Because it he thought it was cool. Tino didn't have a preferred drink though he liked the craft beers the most. For her, she would only love the drink called `a midsummer's night dreamsicle` that only this bar had. Yes, only because of the Shakespeare reference.

"Somebody needs to take him home." Lor pointed to a drunk Tino who was stumbling over to the dartboard to retrieve the darts.

"Not it!" Caver decladed, "I'm in the zone tonight, you barely won that game!"

Tish sighed. She wasn't drunk but was pleasantly buzzed. "I'll take him, I need to get going anyway. I really appreciate tonight guys!" She smiled and walked over to her drunken friend. "Come on Tino, we need to go."

Tino just smiled, his eyes unfocused. "What ever you said Tishy."

The walk to the apartment Tino shared with Caver had taken at lot longer then normal. Mostly because Tino had keep sitting to "Stop the world from spinning off its axis and into the endless universe." He was going to have a hell of a hangover.

Finally reaching the apartment and getting him to his door on the second floor, Tish breathed a sigh of relief. "O.K., remember to take some aspirin and drink two full glasses of water. It'll help the hangover tomorrow."

Tino leaned against the door. "I can't find my keys."

"They're in your hand."

"I can't find my hand."

Tish sighed, sometimes being a good friend sucked. "Here, let me." Taking the keys from Tino she opened the door for him. "Good night Tino, I hope you don't get a really bad hangover tomorrow."

He turned to her. "Would you like to come in?" He asked while raising his eyebrow up and down a few times. He was flirting with her!

"Lord Tino, you're drunk. Take a cold shower first, then go to bed." She push him the room, and was about to close to door when he heard him sniffle.

"I'm sorry Tish." His voice was came out choked. "I don't deserve you as a friend."

She then knew her night wasn't over. Tino was always overly sensitive about things, more so when he got drunk. "Tino, stop. You're a great guy." She said entering the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Then why can't I find a girl like…" He stopped, and sat on the couch, blushing and looking away.

"Like who Tino?"

He looked at her, and into her eyes behind her glasses. "You."

She was taken aback. "What?"

"A girl like you." He said his voice a decibel about a whisper. "A nice, smart, good looking girl who gets me for who I am. Like you do."

It was Tish's turn to blush. "You think I'm good looking?"

Tino smiled, "Yes. When you want to be, you can be down right sexy."

Her blush increased. No one called her sexy. Cute a few time, pretty once or twice, but never sexy. "I don't know what say Tino. Thank you. I know you'll meet the right woman someday."

"I don't know what do around women. I never even kissed."

She was shocked by his admission. "You've gone on dates."

He nodded, and then held his head when it felt like it was about to fall off his shoulders. "Remind me not to do that again. I've gone out with a few women, but it never lasted long enough for me to even hug them. Let along kiss them or….Other things." He then turned away, very embarrassed.

Tish was a little shocked but this revelation. But even more shocked that she answered it back with her own admission. "It's O.K. Tino." She reached out and placed her and on his shoulder. "I've never kissed a guy, or done….You know either. I guess we're just waiting for the right person, that's all."

His mouth fell open. "You're kidding me! You're beautiful! I've seen the way guys look at you!"

She blushed at his complement. "I know I get glances now and then, but I'm no supermodel."

He got up, and surprised her by placing both hands on his shoulders. "I'll prove to you that you're sexy! But you need to trust me." Despite how drink he was, his eyes were focused. She couldn't help but nod. "Go over to the mirror." He turned her around, to the full-length mirror that was on the back of the door. Carver used it make sure he looked good before going out. She walked over to it and looked at her reflection, and could see Tino behind her. "Now, undo the first two buttons of the your blouse."

"What?" She asked.

"Please Tish, you a said you trusted me." Nervously she complied. Her reflection now reviled to her that her blouse showed more cleavage then she was comfortable with. While she didn't have the bust that Lor had; Tish filled out very well. "Now, lift your skirt up to just past your knees."

"Tino?"

"You need to see this for yourself Tish, trust me." She did trust him. She had known him well enough that he was serious, and wasn't just trying to get a free peep show. Slowly, and nervously she pulled her skirt up using both hands. "Finally, take your shoes off, and stand on your toes, like you were wearing heals." She had gone this far, so she kicked off her shoes and stood on her toes. "What do you see?"

"I see me looking like an idiot."

"No, look closely." He said, as he got closer. "What do you really see?" She look at her self hard in the mirror. But didn't notice a difference. "What you should see, if you would let yourself to do so." He was so close now; she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "You have a great body, you have the legs of a dancer. Long, lean, graceful. You have nice hips, a flat stomach most women would sell their souls for. You also have very nice breasts, perfectly fitting your frame. Not too big or small, but just perfect."

Dropping her skirt she turned to him. "How do you know?"

"You wore a low cut blue dress that came up just past your knees. You also were wearing heels." She had to think back, when would she ever dress like that? Then she remembered. She was asked to go to the senior prom by someone. Carver suggested she ware that to _knock him dead_ as he put it. It turned out though, he just asked her to make his on-and-off girlfriend jealous and had no real intentions to take her. She was so upset; she went to only person she could think of at that time. He just held her as she cried herself to sleep. That same person was now less then a foot in front of her. "That's when I noticed you as a woman." He said.

Something about the way he said that, and his boldness from the alcohol he consumed to night. She didn't know why, but at that moment she didn't she him as just a friend. She saw him as the handsome young man he slowly became. His eyes were slightly unfocused, but in them she could she desire and hope in them. It was her who took the initiative and closed the distance to give and receive their respective first kiss. They broke away after a moment. "Tino….I…don't want to be alone tonight." She kissed him again; he hungrily kissed back. It was now a race as they removed each other's clothes, moved into his room and fell into his bed. Soon, they would over come the tentative touching of virgins as they quickly learned what the other liked. Passion took over, as it was now a contest to see who could make the other feel the best. In the end, they both won.


	2. The next day

The slamming of a door work Tish up from the very pleasant dream she was having. Opening her eyes a darken room. A room that was only illumined by a clock radio and the street lights from the window. Not that any amount of light would've done any good with out her glasses. That's when she heard someone from the other side of the door. "Whose shoes are theses? They're ugly!" Shortly thereafter, she heard another door slam. This one sounded like the next room.

_That sounded like Carver_. She thought to her self. Too exhausted to care she closed her eyes. Only to open them fully when she realized that was Carver and that meant; _Holy crap I had sex with Tino! _ Sitting up in the bed she was in, she could barely make out another person next to her. Memories of the night came flooding back to her. Him telling her she was sexy. Her kissing him, then…._I need to get out of here! _ She quickly got out of the bed, only to stub her toe on the nightstand. "Ouch!" She whelp out loud then slapped her mouth shut. Tino stirred, but he didn't wake. _I need to be quiet; I don't want to wake him! At least I know where nightstand is now_. Running her hand over the nightstand, she didn't find the object she was looking for. _I know I put my glasses here!_ Becoming more frantic to locate her glasses she knocked the clock radio off. It fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Keep it down in there T, I'm trying to sleep!" Carver yelled from the next room.

Tish froze praying to who ever was listening that Tino wouldn't wake. When he didn't she breathed a sigh of relief. _This is useless, if I can't find my glasses, I won't be able to find my clothes._ Sitting down on the bed her mind began to auto run the scenarios. If she waited until daylight to sneak out, she might run into Carver, or Tino would wake up. The other scenario was if she was successful in sneaking out with out either of them knowing, and Tino work up to find her gone. He would think that this night meant nothing. While she wasn't sure what it did mean, she did enjoy it. She found herself remember the details. _Stop it! I need to think not get horny!_ She sighed; _I might as well stay and talk to him tomorrow. This is going to change things BIG TIME!_ Lying back down, she pulled the covers over her. Tino then turned and unconsciously pulled her into his arms. _Though I don't think I mind things changing if it were like this_. Her eyes grew heavy as she found herself cuddling into his embrace and falling back to sleep.

Sunday morning was both a blessing and a curse. Having off from both collage and his part time job, Carver liked Sunday. He also knew that the next day would bring about the beginning of the school and work week. So he also hated it. Carver opened his eyes, only to close them again from the harsh light coming from the window. The light was made worse by the fact that his head felt ready to explode. Getting up he put on the same pair of slacks he had on the night before. He would shower and change after he downed a bottle of aspirin and a pot of coffee. Opening the door to enter the living room he noticed that room was a mess of clothes. There was even a bra hanging from the overhead light. "What happened last night, I'm sure I didn't bring anybody home." He mumbled to himself. As he entered the room he found some of Tino clothes were near some of the clothes that belonged to a woman. "I'll be damned, looks like Tino got laid!" He said to himself. Pride for his friend made him forget he had a hangover. "I wonder who?" He tried to piece the night before together. They were a bar that Tish pick out. The pool table was out of order, so they played darts. Tino got wasted and left. Lor and himself played more darts. Two **very** hot women walking in shortly after. He tried to impress them, only to get more drunk. Him walking home alone. Tripping over somebody's shoes….Wait shoes? He walked over to front door and found a pair of women shoes. They were the type that Tish would ware. Didn't Tish take Tino home? "NO FREAKING WAY!"

The sunlight coming from the window caused Tino to open his eyes. That was mistake number one. Shutting them in pain as it felt the sun itself was driving ice picks into his eye sockets. Turing away from the accursed sunlight was mistake number two as it as his head felt like an atom bomb was going off. He was pleasantly surprised that it was warmer in his bed then normal, but that's when he made the last mistake and opened his eyes again. He found someone looking back at him, with a faint playful smile on her face. "Good morning Tino, sleep well?"

Tino's eyes widen as his body was now stating to wake. "Tish! What, where? How?"

"Don't you remember last night?"

He remembers playing darts. He remembers losing and Lor forcing him to do a shot. Then losing again and doing another shot, then remembering nothing after words. "Not after my second shot."

Tish's eyes became less bright, and there was disappointment in her voice, "We….We had sex Tino."

"WHAT!" With that he jump out of bed, accidentally taken the covers with him. He caught a glimpse of her naked body before shock wore off and she took back the covers, leaving him exposed. He quickly covered himself with his hands. His mind was already processing these new facts. In his mind, a 17-year-old Tino appeared "_Way to go dude! You got laid! She's hot!_" Next a 12-year-old Tino appeared next the teenage one. "_Yeah way to go. You _just_ slept with one of you're best friends. You totally destroyed your friendship you moron!_" Finally Captain Dreadnought appeared next to the two Tinos. "_No one is innocent!_" What the hell was Captain Dreadnought doing in his sub-conscious?

"Have you seen my glasses?"

"Huh? Yeah, there on the dresser."

She got up; careful not to drop the sheet covering her she got her glasses and put them on. "Tino, I'm not mad but we need to talk about this….After I get dressed." Looking around the room all she found where her panties. "Uh, that is after I find the rest of my clothes. They're probably in the living room." She then went to the door.

Tino rush to stop her "No!" He grabbed her arm, forgetting that he was covering himself. "Uh, I mean Carver is probably awake by now…I'll get your clothes. What should I tell him?"

Tish couldn't help it, her eyes traveled down. Tino then remembered, and let go of her to cover himself again. "The truth, but you might want to put something on."

"Yeah, that would be good. Could you close your eyes while I dress?"  
>She knew that this wasn't the time yet she couldn't help herself. "I've already seen everything."<br>"Yeah…Well." He blushed. "I…Could you please just closes your eyes!" With a smirk she did so. He then hurriedly slipped on a pair of boxes. Followed by a pair of sweat pants. Finally he put on a faded Chum-Bucket T-shirt. "You can open them now. I'll….I'll just find you're stuff." With that he left.

In the living area Tino didn't see his roommate, but did find Tish's skirt. Her blouse was next to his shirt on the couch. Her bra was "How did her bra get up there?"

"That's what I would like to ask you."

Tino jumped and spun around. "Carver…Uh hey buddy." He said while tying to hide Tish's skirt behind his back.

Carver just leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom. A smug look on his face, and his arms crossed. "So, what did you do when you got home last night? Or rather who did you do?"

"Listen, I can explain." Carver gave him look for him to continue. "O.K. I can't. I got really drunk, and I don't remember anything. I woke up to find…."  
>"Tish."<p>

Tino's eyes widen. "How…How did you know?"

Carver shrugged his shoulders; "I recognized her shoes by the door." He then sighed as he straightens his posture. "Look, I'm happy you got a piece of ass. But Tish! Our friend!"

"I don't know how it happen Carver. I swear! I don't remember anything after my second shot. We're going to talk after…After she gets dressed. Oh man I screwed up!" He dropped her skirt and sat the couch.

Carver walked over to his long time friend. "Look, you need to handle this right. I'll go out for a while; I'll bring back some bagels. We'll talk then k?"

Tino nodded and got up and got the rest of Tish's clothes. "K, thanks Carver." Carver just smiled and left.

Tish, now clothed, was sitting on the couch. At the other end sat Tino. The last few minutes they sat in silence. "Tino, I'm not mad or upset."

"I glad to hear that Tish, but were do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. I'm not a big believer in one-night stands. Yet at the same time I don't know what to do."

"Why did you go through with it? I didn't think you were that drunk."

She sighed, she just didn't know why other then fact that she wanted to. She knew there had to be a deeper reason. "I guess I was lonely, you said things to me that made me look at my self in a new light. When we kissed, my mental will power collapsed and I followed my heart."

"What did I say?" Taking a deep breath she repeated what he said, and what he showed her. "I said you were sexy and had you hike up your skirt?"

"Yes, but I noticed that you were sincere. For the first time, I felt wanted and desired. I must ask Tino. Did you mean it?"

Tino just sat and though. The things she told him that he said. The things he did. Why couldn't remember any of it? "_Just tell her that you did! Chicks dig that stuff, you'll get laid again for sure!_" His mental 17 year-old self said. "_This is Tish we're talking about! Your friend since, well, __**forever**__! If you didn't mean those things, then don't say you did. Just stay that last night was a mistake, and apologize. Hopefully we save our friendship." _His mental 12 year-old self argued. Then once again Captain Dreadnought appeared next to the two mental Tinos "_You can not know the answers until you exploded the possibilities._" Seriously, what the hell was Captain Dreadnought doing in his mind? That didn't even sound like something he would say! "I don't remember anything Tish." He finally answered. "I wish I did, you have no idea HOW much I did! I won't lie and say I don't find you attractive, or never had any…you know…thoughts about you. I like you, but I'm not sure if I _like you_. I really value our friendship. I don't want to ruin that."

She nodded and got up. "I think I understand Tino. I need to be going now. My parents are going to start to wonder where I am. I also need to do some thinking on my own."

He got up and nodded, then walked her to door. "Do you think we could try to have a relationship? I not saying have a repeat of last night, at least not right away. Unless you want to of course. Or we…."

She smiled and stopped his babbling with her index finger on his lips. "You mean dating, see what our feelings are for each other are. Find out if last night was because we meant to. Or if it was just a case of two lonely people looking for a kindred sprit for the night." He nodded; she was getting good at reading his mind. Almost as good as his mom. "I would like that, but let's start slow."

He opened the door for her. She gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the check. "I would to know one thing if you don't mind."

"OK."

"How, uh….How was it?"

She gave him a sly smile. "I can honestly say you were the best I've ever been with."

"Petratishkovna, were are you being last night?" That question came from her father when she got home.

"I drank too much, and Tino let me sleep over….On his couch." She didn't want to lie, yet she new she couldn't tell the truth.

"He a nice boy. Would make very good husbandry for you." Her mother added.

Tish couldn't help but blush at that comment. "Maybe some day momma. I'm going to take a nap because I didn't sleep well last night. Because, uh, because his couch is uncomfortable. First I'm going to wash the sweat off me…Because it was hot in his apartment. Yeah, it was really hot and sweaty….His apartment I mean. I'm just going to take a shower and take a nap." With a nervous smile she walked into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, she locked the door and looked at herself in the mirror. "For the love of Shakespeare, I hope they bought that." She removed her clothes and put them in the hamper. Before getting into the shower, she looked at herself in the mirror. Growing up she compared her development against Lor's. Lor had a great body, the type that a guy's head would spin around. Tish just accepted the fact that she had a below average body but an above average brain. Until last night when Tino pointed out her assets, and that she did indeed have the body of a desirable woman. She just didn't realize it. Looking over her body, she remembered where he touched her. Where he kissed her, where he…."What the heck, have sex once and I turn into a nymphomaniac?" She jumped into the shower and turned on the cold water, thinking to herself _Take things slow, take things slow._


	3. What the others think

The sound of a phone ringing woke Lor out of her slumber. Passed out on her couch from the night before, her hand reaches for the phone on the coffee table. Except it wasn't in the cradle. The incessant ringing of the cordless device forced her to open her eyes to locate it. By the fourth ring she had found it in her shoe, which was on an empty pizza box. "Hello?"

**"LOR, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!**" came the excited voice of Carver.

"Dude, I'm hung over don't shout."  
>"Sorry, sorry. It's just that Tino and Tish."<p>

Rubbing the sleep out her eyes and only half listening she asked, "What about them?"

"They slept together!" From his end Carver could her the sounds of the phone being dropped. "Lor? Hello, are you there?"

To say she was shocked wouldn't be an understatement. She was near comatose. Slowing coming back to normal she picked up the phone. "I'm sorry Carver I thought you said Tino and Tish had sex with each other."

"They did! I'm telling you Lor, I didn't believe it myself. But their clothes were everywhere when I work up this morning. Tino himself told me it was true. Though he clams he was too drunk to remember, and the two of them were going to talk. I left to give them some time, but I just had to call you!"

"Holy sheep shit!"

"I know right. I was beginning to think neither of them was going to get laid. I never in a million years thought they'd be each others first."

"They can't do that. They broke the rule!"  
>"Rule? What rule?"<p>

"Don't you remember, the unwritten, unspoken rule that we wouldn't date anybody from our little group of friends?"

"What the hell are you talking about? If it's unwritten, and unspoken then it's not a rule."

"Back in high school when I was dating Thompson and you were dating Moria. Tish and Tino started hanging out more. We thought they were dating. The unspoken agreement was that it would be a mistake for any of us to date because it could destroy our friendship." She was practically hyperventilating at this point.

"Huh, but they weren't dating! I don't recall ever agreeing for any of us not to date each other. Are you hyperventilating?"  
>"This is going to destroy their friendship, and ours. Don't you see?" She then took a moment to start breathing normally again. "What if they start dating, and they want to spend time alone with each other."<br>"Well duh, isn't that what people who date do? Isn't that what you did when Thomson was….I'm sorry Lor. You know what I'm getting at, I don't see a problem with this."

A pang of sadness and anger forced her to choke out her next words "What if they break up and ask us to take sides? What if she gets pregnant? What if…"

"They fall in love, get married, and live happily ever after? Lor, it's Tino's job to worry about the negatives. Have you ever thought that this is there choice? Maybe it was a one-night stand? Maybe it'll lead to more. It's there decision, not yours or mine. I think it's a good thing. Tino really, **REALLY** needed to get laid. He's too damn up tight. You know the same can be said of Tish. All she does is study. She needed to loosen up."

"But…."

"Lor, I called to share the good news. I think it's about time for them. I freaked out at first, but the more I thought about it the more I realized this is a good thing. I think they can handle it."

She sighed. She just couldn't believe it. Or rather, she didn't want to believe it. She knew the both of them very well. Tino was too up tight, and too nervous around women. He could barely talk to one to ask for a date. He could never ask for one to have sex, which meant Tish asked for it. Except, Tish was a still a bit of a perfectionist. She would want her first time to be perfect. Not just wham-bam-thank-you-man. Her head was swimming from the combination trying to figure out what happened and the alcohol still in her system. "I guess your right, but still….I don't know. I need to go lie down. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, later Lor."

Lor dropped the phone and fell onto her couch. Tino and Tish, it just couldn't be possible. Could it? Tino was wasted, that much she remembered. However, Tish only had two drinks and she nursed them. She couldn't have been drunk. Was Tish capable of taking advantage of Tino, and if so why would she? "Goddamn it, I can't think straight!" She yelled. All she new is that she need to talk to Tish, tomorrow after basketball practice. "If I find my other shoe."

Carver opens the apartment door slowly and poked his head in. Seeing Tino alone on the couch, sipping coffee and reading the paper he entered. Carver noticed that Tino had changed clothes since he was gone. "Is Tish still here?"

"No she had to leave."

"O.K." Placing the bag he was carrying on the table, he poured himself some coffee. "I wasn't sure if she would be here yet, so I bought some extra bagels."

"Cool."

There was silence and it was driving Carver nuts. "So?"

"So, what?"

"Are you going to tell me what you two talked about?"

Tino sighed. "We don't know if last night was a mistake. I don't even remember it. We're just going to see what happens."

"You're a couple now?"

"Not really, we're going to try dating. See if there's anything there."

"And if there isn't?"

"We stay friends."

"So that's it?"

"Yeah, that it. Neither of us has been in this type of relationship before. I mean, don't you date then sleep together?"

"Yes, normally. But let's face it, neither you or her are "normal"." Tino gave him an evil look. "I mean that in a good way. Frankly, I think this is a good thing. You two know each very well, and are great friends. I think you two have a good shot at making a long term relationship work."

"Thanks man."

"Hey, you're welcome. Now let's eat."


	4. Confrontation

The blowing of a whistle echoed throughout the gym. Soon several girls stop playing and looked at Lor. "OK, you did good out there. Keep it up and we can win our next game." The girls then filed out of the gym.

When the girls were gone coach Colson went up to Lor. "Are you O.K. Lor, you seem out of it today. Normally you would be out there helping them."

"Sorry, I've just have a lot on my mind today."

"OK, but what ever is bothering you know you can talk to me. You're not just my assistant, I think of you as my friend."

It was odd to think of her former teacher as a friend. "Thanks, but this is something I need to take care of myself. Would you mind if I leave a little early today?"

"Sure, I can handle it."

"Thanks." With that she jogged out of the gym, and out of the building toward her car. "Tish and I need to talk. I know exactly where she is!"

The library, the one place where she could get away and think. A place she could be with out her friends when needed, as none of them would come here unless they had to. Or so she thought. "What the hell were you thinking!" Came the demanding voice of Lor.

Tish put the book she hand in her hand back to its proper place and turned towards her questioner. "Carver told you." She wasn't going to play dumb, Lor knew her better then that.

Lor stopped her advance and blinked. "How did you know it was him?"

"Call it an educated guess." Tish then crossed her arms. "Please keep your voice down, you got me kicked out here more than once."

Lor's next question then came out as a harsh whisper. "How could you take advantage of Tino's drunkenness?"

Tish lifted an eyebrow. "You think I seduced him?"

"Well duh! You know how Tino is, he would never come out and say, "Hey Tish, let's do the mattress mambo!""

"Do you have such little faith in his abilities to woo a woman? Alcohol tends to lower ones inhibitions and Tino is no different. He told me some very candid things to me. It may not have been his intention, but it was him who seduced me."

"Wait, what?"

"He told me that I have nice shapely legs, akin to a dancers. A flat belly that other women are envious of, and breasts perfect for my body."

"Tino, as in "I wouldn't know what to do with a woman if she sat on me naked." The same Tino said that to you!"

"Yes, do you find so hard that he finds me attractive and wanted to have intercourse with me?"

"YES! I mean no. I mean….Look I know he's guy, and you're not bad looking. It's just you two weren't even dating."

"Let he who is without sin cast the first stone."

"What does that mean." _And where did I hear that before_? "You know Thomson and I were **dating** for nearly a year before we did that."

"Mardi Gras."

Lor's eyes widened as she remember their trip from a year ago. "That totally doesn't count, I was drunk!"

"Exactly my point. You can not judge me for what you yourself did."

"But this is different! That guy wasn't my childhood friend! It meant nothing to me! And I know you weren't drunk!"

"You are correct that I wasn't as intoxicated as Tino was. But, I am a woman with desires. What he said to me made me feel desired. I know it wasn't my ideal scenario. There wasn't the sunset horseback ride. He didn't take me into his arms to carry me off to a canopy bed. There wasn't a harpist, or lavender candles. He didn't read Shakespeare to me." She was now lost in her fantasy world.

"Er, earth to Tish."

"Oh sorry where was I?"

"Telling me why."

Tish sighed. "Honestly, I don't know if there was anything more then I wanting to. I think deep down there is and that's way I didn't walk away. All I know is we're going to find out together."

**"WHAT!"** Lor's yelled.

"Please keep your voice down."

"You can't start dating!"

"Why not, you're not jealous are you?"

Lor was shocked and it took more then a few moments to find her voice again. "Why would I be jealous of you dating Tino? You know Thomson was the only guy I will ever love."

Tish's eyebrow went up again. "Lor, it's been almost four years since the accident. Thomson loved you, and would want you to move on." Lor looked down and away from the other woman. "I'm sorry Lor. Perhaps jealous wasn't the correct word. More like your afraid. You see two of your friends getting involved in a relationship. Granted, not in the conventional manner. You're afraid of losing them, or being left alone."

Still looking down and away from Tish, Lor's hands balled into fits. Her voice had an edge to it. "You think you're so smart? Well your right. I am afraid!" She then looks at Tish in the eyes, her own eyes filled with tears. "I'm afraid for Tino!" Tish took a step back and open her mouth to say something, only to be stopped by Lor. "Don't! You know this isn't going to work! You're going to grad school in another state! You know how he is. You're going to break his heart, and nobody will be able to pick up the pieces. He'll never be able to open his heart to another person."

Tish remained quite for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Shouldn't he have the ability to fall in love or not. Should I deny my own feelings because of what might happen?"

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know. Nevertheless, I can see myself falling in love with him. Shouldn't we be giving an opportunity to explore romance?"

Lor turned away from her. "Fine do what you want. If you care for him at all, and if you consider me a friend you'll end this."

"How can you say that?"

Looking over her shoulder Lor stated. "Because I'm the one who will have to pick up the pieces. And I really don't know if I can." With that, she walks out. Leaving Tish alone.


	5. Some counsel and a first official date

A girlfriend. It was strange for Tino to think of that term. He never had one before and the concept was all but foreign to him. It wasn't official, they just agreed to start dating, but he was excited at the prospect. She called him saying she wanted to see him. That could only mean one thing. Tonight was going to be the first official date. He needed advice though. So he went to his boss at his part time job. "Hey, uh Dixon. Do you have moment?"

"Sure what's up?"

"I have a date tonight, and I really need it to go well."

"OK, anybody I know?"

"Yeah….It's Tish."

Dixon stopped what he was doing and gave Tino his full-undivided attention. "Whoa. Really? When did this happen?" Tino turn bright red. He looked up to Dixon as a surrogate father figure, but he couldn't tell him what happened. "Must have been at her party the other night?" Tino could only nod. "She's been your friend for years, so she already knows you. I know I've said this before, just be your self. She likes you for you."

"What if said things to her."

"Like what?"

"Like what if I said she was sexy and had great legs." Tino's face turn very, very red.

Dixon motioned Tino to sit on the chair across from his desk. When Tino was seated, Dixon spoke. "I see. Tino you're an adult now; a man. I'm just happy to know you're in this type of relationship with a woman who you know and care about, and who cares about you. You just need to take the proper precautions."

Tino's eyes went wide. Dixon was able to read his mind like his mother. He thought he grew out of that silly notion. "Uh, thanks Dixon."

"You're welcome. May I make a suggestion?" Tino meekly nodded. "What ever happen the other night between you two, slow down. I know that passion and pleasure are temping. But the real joy is getting to know the person. Slow down and let yourselves fall in love. Tish is the type of woman who loves romance, remember that." Tino got up, nodded, and went back to his job.

After thinking the rest of the day Tish still didn't know what to do. After going home she was temped to talk to her mother. Although she was pretty sure her parents would kidnap Tino and have him marry her in some bizarre ceremony involving yolding while milking a goat. So after picking out a light blue knee length skirt with matching blouse and shoes she went to the only other woman who she could possible talk to. "Good evening Mrs. Tonitini. May I speak with you?"

"Sure Tish, come in." Letting the younger woman in Tino's mom closed the door and turned to her. "May I offer you some fresh prune juice?"

"No, thank you. I need your advice about something."

"Sure, sit down." After taking a seat she continued. "What do you need?"

"Let's say, hypothetically, there's this woman and man. They were friends for a long while. Recently the man has admitted whilst under the influence of alcohol. That he found the woman attractive. The woman, never really having been notice by men before, started seeing him as more then a friend. What advice would you give this woman?"

"I would tell you to go for it. Life is too short."

Tish's mouth opened and closed multiple times. Tino was right all these years! She could read minds! "How do you know?"

"I'm a mom. And no, Tino didn't tell me."

"Do you think he really finds me attractive?"

"Remember when it was just you two hanging out when Lor and Carver had dates?" Tish nodded. "How many times did he ask to go to the beach with you?" Tish never counted, but it was a lot. "Do you know why?" Tish shook her head. "He wanted to see you in your swimsuit."

Tish's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Tino's mom nodded. "Is this about your date tonight?" Tish nodded. "This is not your first date." Tish's eyes went wide again, no way could she know about that! "Whether or not you want to admit it, you two were dating in high school. It got to the point were you would either cross the line and become more then friends, or pull back. I think Lor and Carver's confrontation to see if you two were dating made both of you pull back. When he told you he saw you differently and you realize you do also. That was just the old feelings coming back."

"I think your right. The problem is I'm not sure it will work out."

"Because you're going to graduate school correct?" Tish nodded. "That isn't until for a while. You have time. Time to explore your first romance. I won't lie and say it'll last forever, but if you don't take a chance you will never know. It is better to have loved and lost, then never to have love at all."

Tish realized she was right. It was a chance worth taking, but one thing that Lor said was still nagging at her. "What if it doesn't work out? How do you think Tino will take it?"

"It'll crush his soul. He'll become so distant from his friends and family, that the only thing he can do with his life is to work for the IRS." Tish's face betrayed the shock she felt. "Kidding. Tino has his insecurities, but deep down I know he's strong. It'll hurt him. More then anything, however, having you in his life as a lover. Even for short while. Will make him happy. He'll never forget that feeling. He'll eventually move on to find someone else who can make him feel the same way. You would have been the one to teach him to feel that way, and I won't be able to thank you enough for teaching something that I can't."

Tish got up. "Thank you Mrs. Tonitini. I really appreciate your advice."

Tino's mom escorted her to the door. "I'll always be happy to listen if you need to. My last piece of advice is to let things happen naturally, and at their own pace OK?" Tish nodded and left. After Tish left Tino's mom went to the phone and dialed a number. After a few rings the person on the other end picked up. "You were right, she came over. OK fine, we can have KFC. Just for tonight! Yeah, love you too Dixon."

Tish walked to where she said she would meet Tino. It was a favorite place for them and their friends as children and they still came out here every once in a while. She saw him standing there on the boardwalk in front of the snack shack. He was dress well. Wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie. Gray slacks and matching shoes. He saw her and his face lit up. She couldn't help but smile back. "Hi." Was all she said.

"Hi, you look nice. I got you this." He handed her a single red rose.

Taking his gift she smiled. "Thank you Tino."

"I thought you might some dinner, if you would allow me to escort you." He offered his arm. Giggling she took it. He led her down to the beach where she saw a blanket laid out on the sand, a lone candle in the middle of it. Carver standing off to the side dressed as a waiter. Tino helped her sit down before sitting down himself.

"May I recommend a pizza? Half pepperoni, half veggie?" Carver asked.

"Yes, and two sodas please." Tino answered. Carver nodded and walked away.

"Tino, what is this?"

"Well, I wanted our first official date to be special. Most of my money goes toward rent and school; this is all I can afford. I had to cash in ALL my favors with Carver to help with this."

It was perfect. Well not her ideal of perfect, but as she grew up she realized that her idea of perfect wasn't perfect. He took a lot of time to do this for her. She loved that about him. "I love it Tino." That's when Carver came back with a pizza box, and two cans of diet cola. "Here you are, and if you don't need me anymore I'll take my leave." With that he was gone.

"Tish, about the things you told me I said to you the other night. I've been doing a lot of thinking. The more I think about my ideal woman, the more I start thinking about you. I don't know when it happened, but I noticed you as a beautiful woman. Not just my friend. I don't think it was an accident the other night." He blushed at this.

She smiled. "Tino, I agree. That was no accident." She also blushed. "That night, before I kissed you. I realized what a handsome man you've become. Back in high school, when it was just you and I. I believe we were dating. We just didn't realize it. Had Lor and Carver not confronted us, I think we would've figured it out. The other night we both remembered our feelings that were pushed to the back of our minds and finally we went beyond the boundary of being just friends."

"Are you saying that you're now my girlfriend?"

"I like you Tino, as more then a friend. I have to be honest though. I don't know how long this will last, as I'm going to graduate school. Until then, I cannot think of a better use of my time then getting to know you as a man. I would be quite pleased to call you my boyfriend."

Jumping up, he threw his fist in the air and cried out loud "She said she's my girlfriend!" Shaking her head at him and his antics, she knew that was what made him unique. She wouldn't have him any other way.

Their dinner and subsequent walk home was filled with laughter and light flirtation. Tino realized with embarrassment that she was a lot better at flirting then he was. Walking her to her door he looked her in the eye. "I really enjoyed tonight."

"As did I." The two just looked at each other for a while. "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

"I want to, but you know. I know that, you know, want things be perfect, and you know…"

She sighed, and pulled him in to a fierce kiss. Her boldness surprised both of them. However after the first moment they relaxed into the kiss. A few moments later they pulled away. "The start of this relationship wasn't perfect Tino, yet it was very enjoyable. Sometimes the lest perfect things are the best."  
>"I wished I remembered it. You think we could…."<p>

She playfully slapped his arm then giggled. "While I agree that night wasn't a mistake, we both know it was about repressed emotions. The next time we make love, and yes there will be a next time, I want to be in love with you for sure."

"Sorry, I know you wanted to take things slow. Honestly, so do I. I know it wasn't perfect for you. I'm sure you wanted a horse back ride on a white sand beach, and for me to read Shakespeare to you on a canopy bed lit by candles. While a harpist plays in the background."

Her jaw dropped. Was it possible Tino inherited his mothers mind reading ability. "Something like that." Shaking her head to clear it she look at him. "There is something we can do until we're ready."  
>"That would be?"<br>"With tonight's kiss, you have kissed me thirty-three times."

"Really, so we did a lot of kissing that night."

"Oh yeah. It was great." She was lost in her little world again.

"Uh, Tish what about me kissing you thirty-three times?"

"Oh, sorry. Thirty-three is not a prime number. So you have to kiss me until you reach a prime number."

"So, what is the next closet prime number?"

Pulling him into another kiss, she whispered against his lips "Thirty-seven, but who said it was going to be that one?"


	6. Second date, and an accidental voyeur

To say Tino had it bad would be an understatement. Carver had just about all he could stand about him talking about Tish. It was like he was a kid all over again. Every night, Tino would be on the phone with her. School and his part time job made it difficult to see her. Except for today, Friday. Carver knew because Tino told him an ungodly amount of times. "You think this shirt goes with these shoes?" Tino asked while looking in the full-length mirror on the back of the apartment door.

"No. Man T, what's up with the sudden caring about your shoes?"

"You know how Tish is. She expects everything to be perfect. How about this shirt?"

"Hell no! Give it up man." Carver said and going into Tino's room, retuning a moment later with a new charcoal gray shirt and black dress shoes. "Wear these."

"Thanks Carv! I think Tish will like this."

"You really have it bad don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I seen you obsesses about going out on dates before. But this takes the cake."

"This is Tish were talking about. Things have to be perfect!"

"Several years ago maybe, but you got to admit she mellowed out a lot in high school."

Sitting down on the couch to tie his shoes Tino answered. "Yeah she did. The thing is, we don't have much time together with her going to grad school. This is our first true romance; I want to make it rememberable. I care for her more then just as a friend. She's one of the few people who can accept me for who I am. She doesn't care about my insecurities or my neurosis's. She just likes me for me."

"If you say so. What are you two doing tonight?"

"On my limited budget? Not much. I have something in mind I hope she'll like."

"Do you want me to not be here later?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Well, you know. We, you know, talked about that. You know…" Carver walked up behind him and gave him a soft slap to the head. "Thank you. We talked, and we're not going to….Um….Until we're sure of our feelings."

Carver shrugged. "O.K. I'm going out later, if you're back before me and don't want me in here, leave a tie on the doorknob."

"Uh O.K.?"

"Tino, we need to be talking." Tish's dad didn't look too happy when he answered the door. All Tino could do was nod and let the older man lead him into the house. Once inside he saw Tish dress in a light purple blouse with a darker purple ankle length skirt. Not unlike she wore when she was younger. "I admit to not understanding courting ritual in this country."

"You're taking me to court?" Tino's voice was a panicked squeak.

Tish groaned. "He's not taking you to court Tino. Courting is another term for dating. How can you be this close to getting a collage degree and not know this?" Bringing her index and thumb with in a quarter of an inch of each other to demonstrate her point.

"Sorry, I panicked. I can't believe you told him about…."

"Us becoming boyfriend and girlfriend." She finished giving him a look meaning for him to shut up.

"When man seek the attention of woman, he ask father for permission." Her father stated.

"I understand. You're looking out for your daughter. I would very much like to have your permission to date your daughter….Please?"

"I like you Tino, you good man. My sweet bean like you very much. It not so simple tough. In old country, man must prove his worth."

Tino nervously swallowed and looked at Tish. She had a nervous smile, but her eyes said _please_. Gating as much courage as he could he looked the older man in the eye. "I would do anything to have the honor of dating Tish."

"Good, you needing courage." Her father's voice betrayed no emotion. Tino could only hope to live to see the next sun rise.

A few hours later Tino and Tish leave her house. Tino looks like he seen a ghost. "I'll be back around 10." Tish called out. Turning to her new boyfriend she squeezed his arm. "Thanks for going through with that."  
>With a distant look in his eyes he could only respond. "The goats….My God, why?"<p>

"Just be glad you weren't asking for my hand in marriage."

He turned to her. "What would happen?"

"Let's just say it involves even more goats, yodeling, and a blood oath." He involuntary shivered. "So where are we going?"

"I have something in mind I hope you like. We're going to the big tree."

"Why there?"

"You'll see."

The sun was setting. The breeze was light. Two young lovers, hand in hand approached a mighty tree. "I know there is something you wanted to do. I don't really have a balcony, so this is going to have to do."

Her eyes widen in delight, a smile on her face. "The balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah, I'm a little rusty. So forgive me in advance."

She hugged him. "Help me up."

He did so and took a deep breath. Looking around the park to make sure no one else was in earshot. "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." He blushed in part of what he was doing and in part because he forgot the rest.

This what she needed. A good five-mile run and a nice cool down shower. The last two weeks were hell for Lor. Learning that Tino and Tish spent the night, and the argument she had with Tish emotionally drained her. After stretching and a few quick warm up exercises she begin her run. As her pace increased her thoughts went back to a conversation she had with Carver the other day.

"He says they're officially a couple now." She could hear the pride in his voice. Why couldn't Carver just listen to her for once?

"Damn it, I told her it isn't going to work! She's going to break his heart!" Lor all but yelled into the phone.

"O.K. first: This is there decision. Second: Why do you care so much?"

"There my friends, two of my best friends! She's going away, and you know how Tino is. He is totally going to fall head over heals for her, you and me both know it."

"Good, he'll finally know what being in love is."

"He'll be devastated!"

"Maybe, but it's not our call. Those two all ways shared something. When we were kids I just thought it was some kind of imaged `geek` thing. Maybe when we were in high school…."

She cut him off. "They weren't dating in high school remember! They both admitted it."

"Yeah, after we both wigged out…Man that's an old saying. Anyway, when we asked about it, they might of panicked and pulled away from each other. Think about it Lor. When I was dating Moria, and you Thomson. We didn't hang out on the weekends as often as we once did. They got closer because it was just the two of them. Something could've happened if we didn't interfere."

"This is different, way different! They had sex!"

"True, but so what. They had a night together, and because of that there going to explore a relationship."

"It's not going to work!"

"It's there choice."

Stopping to get a drink at a water fountain in the park she heard a voice. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

_That sound's like Tish._ Walking around she found her two friends. Tish was sitting in the big tree, while Tino was standing on the bench next to it. Something about this was familiar. A near forgotten memory came to her. "She's making him do Romeo and Juliet?" There was a sharp pain in her heart, she wasn't sure why. All she could do was watch them play this out.

It ended with Tino climbing the tree to kiss Tish. Lor couldn't watch, nor could she turn away. He looked so happy, so filled with joy and life as he kissed Tish. Tish ran her fingers through his hair. Her emotion was clear as day. Bliss. Pure and simple. "So, how was my performance as Romeo?" Lor heard him ask.

"Don't quit your day job." She heard Tish answer, teasing. With a giggle Tish pulled him into another kiss. It was all Lor could stand. She began to run again, this time back to her apartment.

Slamming the door behind her Lor just stood in her living room. There was a burning in her heart, not from the sprint back home. Form what, she wasn't sure. Why did it bother her to watch Tino kiss Tish? Was Tish right about her being afraid to be left alone? Lor knew the answer to that query almost immediately. Lor was many things, but she wasn't dumb. She just didn't have the patience for things she had no interest in. For the things that did hold her interest, she was a genus. One of the things she knew well was her friends. She knew no mater what they wouldn't abandon her.

Striping out her jogging attire, and throwing them into a pile of other dirty clothes, Lor walked into her bathroom. Flipping on the light, she paused to look at her self in the mirror. Her reflection reminded her of something. She wore it so often, that it became a part of herself. Held in platinum, and suspended by a long gold chain past her breasts was a colorless diamond. His parents presented it to her as a very kind and generous gift. Telling her that he loved her so much, that they knew he would want her to have something from him. This was the last of his mortal remains. The rest were scattered to the wind. She placed two fingers on the diamond. It always felt warm to her; it was the warmth of the love they once shared. She only removed it once since receiving it. It was when her and her friends drove to New Orleans for Mardi Gras. Tino was concerned that someone might steal it, and convinced her to keep it in the hotel safe. That night, she got drunk while trying to get Tish to loosen up. She didn't remember how, or why, but she ending up sleeping with a stranger. She vowed to never remove it again!

Stepping into the shower, and after adjusting the water to her preferred temperature, Lor simply let the water fall on her. Not taking her fingers off the diamond she asked out loud. "Why does it bother me so much?"


	7. A dream and movie night

Stepping out the shower and into the room Lor found Thomson getting dressed. "Do you think we'll ever be able to wake up to each other?" She asked.

He stopped tying his tie and looked at her with a bright smile on his face. "Some day, I promise. But your dad did say 11 sharp. I don't want to bring you back later then that. He was cleaning his shotgun when I picked you up."

Starting to get dressed she smiled. "It's not his, it's Jacob's. He's into skeet. I think my dad likes you, but I know with me being his only daughter. He's doing the dad thing."

Thomson sat down on a chair in the hotel room to tie his shoes. "I'm not blaming him, if we have a daughter I would do the same."

She looked at him wide eyed. "What? A Daughter?"

He smiles back at her. "You know, some day. Start a family."

"Really?"

He got off the chair and walked over to her. "I love you Lor! I never felt this way about a woman before. I'm thinking about the future. Our future. I'm not asking you to marry me, at least not until I can support you. I just want to let you know, my feelings for you will never change."

Dumb founded the only thing she could do was pull him into a kiss. "Thomson. You're the only guy I can be a woman around. You don't judge me because I want to be feminine sometimes. You don't care if I'm a tomboy. If you would ever ask me, I would say yes before you finished! I love you soooo much!"

"Remind me to get something for Carver for covering for us tonight."

"And Tino and Tish for getting us together. Maybe name two of our kids after them?"

"Two?"

"Oh yeah."

"How about three, so we can name each one after them?"

"Four, name one Thomson Jr."

"Five, name one Lora." Then there was a flash of light.

Lor woke up in her bed, alone. Looking at her clock that read 4:27, then 4:28 A.M. She realized she had the dream again. The dream of her last night with Thomson, the night of Senor Prom. They snuck out of the dance to make love. Carver said he and his date would cover for them if coach Colson came looking for them. After he dropped her off back home, he left. It was great, he practically proposed to her. Until a truck driver who was on the road far too long fell asleep at the wheel, ran a red light, and hit Thomson's car. Destroying her dreams with him forever.

Knowing she wouldn't sleep anymore, she decided to start her day. So after a quick breakfast of cold pizza, and then getting dress she went for a jog. She let her mind wander. _I haven't had that dream in a while. Why now?_

When she arrived at the park she stopped. _Why did it hurt to watch them kiss? I owe them so much for helping me get together with Thomson._ She was right, her friends were tired of her making a fool of herself in front around Thomson. So halfway through freshman year Tish talked to Thomson, as they were friends. Tish told him about Lor, about how she is more then she seems and she really liked him but was too nervous. While Tino talked to Lor. He told her since she wasn't nervous around him; just pretend that Thomson was him. It worked, and her and Thomson dated all throughout high school. _I love Tino for doing that for me_. _I know I should let them be with each other. I just know when she leaves it's going to wreck him! How am I going to face them tonight? Stupid movie night!_

The four of them promised that no matter how bogged down with work and school, they would spend one night a month to watch movies. Initially Lor love the idea. Tonight was different however. This was the first movie night since Tino and Tish.

Now Lor was standing in Tino and Carver's apartment building. Looking up the stars to the second floor. Dressed in a pair of jeans. A tank top covered with a red hoodie, and a baseball cap turned backwards. In one hand she had a twelve pack of Miller Lite. In the other, a reusable shopping bag full of junk food. "Stupid movie night. How come I always need to buy the snacks?"

"Because you're the one with the disposable income."

Lor knew who it was, and putting a false smile on her face she turned the other person. "Tish, how have you been?"

"Lor, I…."

She couldn't do it any more. Losing her smile and looking down Lor spoke. "I'm sorry Tish."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you the other day. It's not my place to tell you who you should or shouldn't date. I saw you two at the park yesterday. I saw you two kiss. I was hurt because you and Tino share what Thomson and me once shared. You were right, I'm jealous because I don't have someone like him."

"Lor, Thomson loved you. He told everyone he knew that he loved you. He even got a tattoo of your name in a heart on his arm."

"I know! That was awesome!"

"He wanted to make you happy. Do you know how often he came to me asking if you would like this or if you would like that? I know he would want you to move on, to find happiness again. To feel love again. It is better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all."

"No offence Tish, but you have no idea what your talking about."

"Would you trade your time with Thomson to spare yourself this pain?"

Lor thought about that question. It hurt, it hurt bad! Thinking about the times with Thomson, even the arguments she had with him. Would she give any of that up to spare herself the pain she felt? "No."

"Precisely."

Lor knew she was right. Tish was always right. She looked at her friend, and smiled. This smile was genuine. "Thanks Tish. I'm still sorry. I hope we can be friends again."

"We never stopped being friends Lor. We had an argument; it's not the first one. Probably won't be the last. If you want, I won't sit with Tino tonight if you think it'll bother you."

"What? Hell no! You sit with Tino. On his lap, and you French kiss the hell out him! I need to get over this. I owe you two for helping me get with Thomson. If you two want to get your rocks off with each other, don't let me stop you."

"Neither of us is comfortable with public displays of affection. I doubt there will be kissing, or handholding tonight. Did you know his hands get sweaty when someone sees us holding hands?"

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Tish, I want to make this up to you. Why don't you move in with me? That way if you and Tino want to be alone, you wouldn't have to worry about Carver listening in."

"I though you wanted your independence after living with fourteen brothers?"

"Sixteen….Or is it nineteen? Whatever, I mean it Tish. You'll get a taste of what it's like to be on your own, and I will totally disappear when you and Tino want to knock boots."

"Tino and I agreed to see if we're in love before we're intimate again."

Lor's eyes widened. "You already bonked each other once!"

"True, however he was drunk. I was lonely, and there were repressed emotions at work. We just want to make sure we love each other before sleeping with each other again."

"From what I've seen at the park yesterday I say you both love each other."

Tish blushed. "I admit Tino is endearing. I may be falling in love with him, I want to wait a little bit longer."

"Don't wait. I say you should fuck like bunnies! You don't have a lot of time left."

Tish rolled her eyes. "We should go. Tino is psyched about watching Cyber-ninja V.S. Bio-samurai. Maybe I can convince him to hold my hand."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Very sure. I can get him to do anything with my charme féminin."*

"No French on the weekends!"

With tired eyes Lor leaned against her apartment door, shutting it in the process. The movie was bad! Way too much dialog, and only one head deception. Carver went to bed, not even saying good night. She stacked beer cans to see how high she could get them before they fell over. Tino ended up lying on the couch, Tish falling asleep on top of him using his chest as a pillow.

It was a mistake to go. _I thought I could handle this_. Remembering the look on Tino's face when Tish decided to use him as a cushion. First panic, then nervousness, finally contentment. Lor was still a little hurt as she watched Tino hold her with one arm, and stroked her hair with his other hand. After a while he stopped watching the movie and watched her sleep. Throwing herself into bed she groaned. _This is going to be harder than I though. Way harder!_

*Feminine Charm. I used Babelfish for the translation.


	8. Girl Talk

The ringing of her phone woke Lor, "I'm beginning to hate that thing." She mumbled. Glancing at her clock and seeing it was only 8:00 A.M. she groaned and picked up the phone on the third ring. "What?"

"Is that how you always answer your phone?" Came the feminine voice from the other end.

"Tish, it's eight in the morning. I'm sleeping."

"I'm sorry, I thought you would be awake by now. I wanted to ask you if wanted to meet me for a cup of coffee or tea. I think we still need to talk."

Lor moaned. "Give me an hour, where should I meet you?  
>"Bahia Bistro, and thanks."<p>

Getting up she yawned. "Now what?"

As one would guess, Bahia Bistro was a café with a phonetic name. Lor, dressed in a gray sweatshirt, jeans and sneakers opened the door. The inside only had a few people drinking coffee or tea. She saw her friend at a corner table, drinking from a teacup with a book in her hand. Tish was dressed in a white blouse with a light purple sweater, long dark blue skirt and sandals. Her hair was in a loose ponytail. Lor envied her, Tish reeked femininity even when she wasn't trying. "Thanks for coming. I took the liberty of ordering you some coffee. One cream, three sugars correct?" Tish spoke and gestured to the cup that sat across from her.

"Uh, yeah. So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Lor asked sitting down. There was pit in her stomach telling this wasn't going to be good.

Tish closed her book and set it aside, Lor noticed the title was in a foreign language she didn't recognize. "About your offer to move in with you. I'm grateful, but I have to pass. I'll be leaving for grad school in a few months; I don't want to move twice. I hope you understand."

Lor relaxed and picked up her coffee. "No, I understand. If you change your mind, let me know. But couldn't you tell me this over the phone?"

"There is another thing I wanted to discuss with you in person."

"Go ahead I'm all ears." She then took a sip of her coffee.

"What are your feelings for Tino?"

The question shocked her, and she swallowed the coffee too quickly casing her to cough. Tish got out her seat in patted her on the back until she could breath normally again. "What?"

Going back to her seat Tish clarified her question. "Last night, you said Tino and I should….Fornicate like bunnies. Except you used another word. You don't use langue like that except when you're upset or nervous."

"It's just an expression."

"Lor."

She sighed. "Tish, I've never thought of Tino in that way. He's like another brother to me. I already admitted that I'm jealous of your relationship, because I wish I was in one like yours. I wish I had a guy like Tino. I don't want Tino."

Tish nodded. "What about you saying you would be the one who has to pick up the pieces of his broken heart?"

"I was upset. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Lor."

Sighing again, Lor hated when she took that tone. "I'm not going anywhere. I have job I like, and most of my family still lives here. I don't see Tino moving either. Carver already has plans of moving on, and you are going to grad school. I will be the one who has to try to help him. He's one of my best friends, I don't want to see him hurt."

"You think he's the only one who is going to be hurt by me moving?"

"Well, I will miss you too. You're like the sister I never had."

"Thank you, but I was referring to myself. I have an emotional and physical connection with him. It's going to hurt me a lot you know."

"I never thought of that. You're more emotional stable then he is. I just thought you'd be able to handle it."

"I'm going to tell you something. I hope it stays between us." Lor nodded and Tish continued. "Last night, as I feel asleep on top of him while watching that terrible movie."

"Yeah, that movie sucked."

"As I was saying." Tish picked up where she left off with an annoyed tone. "I felt content. I felt as if I belonged there in his arms. I realized, I have indeed fallen in love with him."

When Tish admitted this Lor was sipping her coffee. This caused her again to swallow wrong. Tish once again patted her on the back until she stopped coughing. "Whoa. Really!"

Taking her seat once again Tish nodded. "Ever since we spent the night I've been thinking. I realized, with the help of a third party, that he and I were dating in high school. We didn't know it at the time. Mostly, I think, because we didn't want to admit it. We where afraid on a subconscious level that it would destroy our friendship if it went wrong. Now that we breached that boundary and I know my feelings, I'm afraid to fully give him my heart. I don't want either of us to be hurt badly with my moving."

"I think you should tell him. You're the one who said it's better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all."

"Yes, maybe Alfred Lord Tennyson was correct when he said that. You are also correct when you said it would break his heart. I can't do that to him."

"Tish, I was upset. Confused even by what Carver told me that day. You know how I get. I didn't see it coming, and it hit me like a train. If you stop now, it'll still hurt him."

Tish sat there for a moment thinking. Taking a sip of tea she replied. "It scares me Lor. I never felt this way about anybody. It fells so right, but I don't want to be hurt. I don't want him to be hurt. I don't know what to do."

Lor was stunned. Tish **always** knew what to do. Several minutes passed before Lor spoke again. "I don't know what to tell you. You two help me get with Thomson. I want you two to be happy. I would tell him if I were you."

"I can't tell him, at least not yet. You know how he is; he'll force himself to love me even if he doesn't. I want, nay, need him to tell me he loves me first. I need him to genuinely mean it."

"So, you're going to end it?"

"No. I love him; I want to explore these feelings with him. I just hope you and he can forgive me when I leave to fulfill my goals." _I hope I can forgive myself._

"Tino will forgive you in time. I know he will. And I'll forgive you for leaving me to pick up the pieces. Can I ask you something? Why Tino?"

"I've always felt a connection with him, more so then with you or Carver. I'm not saying I don't like you or him, but with Tino it was something different. Something undefined. When he cried at Romeo and Juliet back in middle school, that's when I knew he appreciated Shakespeare, and that's is on my list of qualities I seek in a man. I know now, that's when I started seeing him differently. When we would spend time together alone we grew closer. Like when he helped me rehearse for the Merchant of Venice. Or when we made that diorama, when we were on the same team for pudding ball, and all through out high school. I think it was just a matter of time. Most importantly, he accepts me as I am, he won't try to change me or even ask me to change….And he's cute." She gave a girlish giggle.

"Wow, you put a lot of thought into this. What are you going to do if he doesn't say he loves you?"

Tish looked down. "I don't know. Accept it I guess. It might be easier that way."

"Tish, listen to me. I'm not the most observant person in the world, but I saw the way Tino has been looking at you these past couple days. I know he loves you; it's the same way Thomson looked at me."

"Perhaps you're right. I just want to hear it from him first. Hopefully soon, I **really** want to feel him in….Oh sorry, I got carried away."

Lor's eyes went wide. "Alright Tish! I didn't know you had it in you."

"As I said, I am a woman with desires."

"Desire for Tino. I never thought I would hear someone say that."

Tish's eyes narrowed. "Why not, he's a great guy. He's smart, sensitive, nice looking. He would do anything for the woman he's with."

Waving her hands back and forth Lor answered. "I didn't mean it that way. Let's face it, he's no Don Flamingo."

"Don Juan, the famous lover's name was Don Juan."

Lor rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you know what I mean. You know when he went out on a double date with Dot, Thomson and me in sophomore year. He fainted when she tried to kiss him."

"He told me. He also told me that Dot said she didn't like him anymore because he wasn't "man enough" to kiss her."

"See, that's what I meant. I honestly though Tino was going to be a virgin forever. I never thought he would meet a woman who wanted to do him. I never thought that woman would be you."

"Well, I'm glad to be that woman. Every woman who has rejected him because of his insecurities has missed out. He's a great guy, full of love waiting to be shared. He's also a fast learner."

"No way! I though you only did it once."

"Yes, but he learned very quickly where I liked to be touched. I hope he remembers when we make love again."

"Is it true he doesn't remember?"

"I know him very well, I know he's not lying. A part of me wants to show him how much I love him."

"Then do it. You two don't have much time left. Fornicate like bunnies!"

Tish had a sly smile. "When he says he loves me, I don't plan on holding back. I've been reading the Kama Sutra in my spare time. I think he will be pleasantly surprised."

"Wow Tish. I'm proud of you!"

"Thank you. I'm glad we had this talk. I admit I though you might have had a crush on Tino with the way you acted. I'm sorry for thinking that way."

"No, I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I love you two and I want you be happy. And if you ever tell anybody I said that…"

"You'll tie me to a garbage truck?"

"Dude, stop reading my mind." Lor smiled. "If there something I can do to help, let me know."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. For now, I'm just going to spend my time with him how ever he wants….With subtle hints that it's O.K. for him to be a guy if you know what I mean."

Lor got up, "OK, if I start thinking of you two in that way anymore, I'm going to be sick." She smiled as Tish also got up and hugged her.

"Thanks Lor."

"Hey, what are friends for?"


	9. Minor Fight

The last few weeks went by well for Lor. Now that she accepted Tino and Tish, it hurt less to see them together. Not to say the pain was completely gone, and she wasn't sure why, just that it was reduced and she would have to accept it. After she made amends with Tish, Tish would often call her for advice. It felt bizarre, but strangely satisfying being the one who had knowledge that Tish didn't possess. The knowledge Tish sought was how to make a relationship work. Tino and Tish were on the same wavelength, and had several things in common. It was the differences that sometimes provoked arguments. Lor knew how to deal with it, as it was the same when Thomson was alive. Tish told Lor about some of the arguments they had over the last few days. Even Lor thought they were silly. Some of it was because Tish hasn't told Tino that she loves him, and there was some serious sexual tension from both of them.

Lor was now driving to Tino and Carver's apartment. Tish just called her a little while ago. Saying her and Tino had a fight about which chess player is better. Kasparov, or Fisher? Seriously they fought about chess players. Tino locked himself in his room, and wouldn't come out. While Tish didn't ask Lor to help, Lor decided that maybe she would like to talk. Sometimes being a good friend sucked.

"Tino?" Tish asked while knocking on his bedroom door. "What are you? Twelve or twenty-three?"

"I'm not coming out until you admit your wrong!" His muffled voice answered.

This was silly. It was supposed to be a nice friendly game to pass the time until Carver came home and Lor would arrive for movie night. Something they both enjoyed doing, besides making out. While playing they talked about their favorite players of the game, which somehow then turned into an argument. "Tino, do you realize what we're doing? We're fighting about chess players. I mean, come on. Chess players?"

Several minutes of silence, and just as Tish was about to admit defeat and go home she heard the door opening. Tino stood in the doorway, his head held down in shame. "You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She loved the lost puppy look he had right now. "Is there something I can do to make it up to you?"

In an insistent she knew what he could do. With a sly grin she nodded.

Carver hated it when he had to work Saturdays. But as the assistant to the assistant manger at The Emperors New Shoe he was obligated to work some Saturdays. He thought his job would be cool when he got it right out of high school. Give people advice on which shoe they should wear. But mostly it was older people looking for orthopedic shoes. The job wasn't with out its perks though. Sometimes a really good-looking woman would come into the store, just like today. Carver worked his charm and managed to land a date with her at the nightclub tonight. He would have to tell Tino then call Lor to cancel movie night after all: chance for sex then friends.

As he put his key in the door lock and unlocking it but before he turned the knob he heard a muffled moan. Curious, he put his ear to the door. "Oh Tino! That feels great! I really needed this!"

His eyes went wide, and a grin appeared on his lips. "About damn time!" He whispered.

"Time for what?"

He was startled and turned the person who asked him that question. "Lor, what are you doing here?"

"Tish called me. She had an argument with Tino."

"Well, it sounds like they made up." He proudly said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

He made a motion for her to come closer. When she was near the door she could her a muffled moan of pleasure. Quickly she put her ear to the door. "You're really good Tino! Yeah there, a little harder please!"

She pulled away from the door as if it burnt her. Her mouth was open, and her heart skipped a beat. When her heart started beating it again, it was rapid. Several emotions flooded Lor. Lust, for it's been a long time for her. Envy, for she wish she had some one like Tino. The most powerful of her emotions, however, was pride for her friends. "I can't believe he told her!"

"Told her what?"

"That he loves her. The other day, Tish told me she's in love with Tino. She wanted to wait until he told her. She said she wouldn't hold back when it happened!"

"Damn, really? Wow, I'm speechless! You O.K. with this? You were a little freaked out when I first told you about them."

"Yeah, I'm O.K. with it now. I was shocked; I never thought that the two of them would date. I also admit that I'm a little jealous because I don't have anybody."

"So you see that is good for both or them?" She nodded. "Cool, I told you." He then put his ear back on the door.

"What are you doing? You're still going to listen in on them!"

"Hey, I have a date tonight and I need to change. I don't want to walk in on them. Once they stop I'll knock on the door."

Putting her ear to the door out of curiosity she asked, "How long do you think they'll take?"

Her question was answered by Tish's muffled voice from the other side of the door. "Oh heavens, that was superb Tino. Thank you for doing that for me! Where did you learn how to do that?"

Tino's answer shocked Carver and Lor. "My mom."

"**WHAT?**" They both yelled. Carver's hand then slipped and caught the doorknob turning it in the process. The combined weight of the two of them leaning against the door force it open. They ended up falling in the apartment, Carver face down, Lor on his back.

"Thanks for dropping in guys." Tino voice dripped sarcasm.

The two eavesdroppers looked up and saw something far different then what they were expecting. Tino was on the couch, fully clothed. Tish was also fully clothed sans shoes. She was leaned against the arm of the couch, legs across it and her feet on Tino's lap who had her foot in his hand and was rubbing it.

"What's going on here?" Lor asked getting off Carver.

"I'm giving my girlfriend a foot message." Tino replied.

"I had to work all week after classes and most of today at Stings and Things. My feet are killing me." Tish added.

"You guys were listing in weren't you?" Tino asked his eyes narrowed.

"Not on purpose." Lor admitted in a rush tone.

"I needed to get in and change for my date tonight. I didn't want to burst in. And by the way Tino, you gave your mom foot massages?"

"Yes I have, what's the big deal? You used to give Penny foot massages." Tino answered.

"That's because she was blackmailing me at the time!" Carver fired back.

"I don't think it's a big deal. Lor all gave us foot messages that time she became uber nice." Tino responded.

"True." Lor spoke. Her eyes then went wide when she relised something. "Carver, I need to speak with you out in the hallway."

"I need to shower and change for my date. Some other time."

"NOW!" She then pulled his ear, and dragged him out of the apartment forcefully. Once out, she closed the door and spoke in a harsh whisper. "You can not tell Tino that Tish is in love with him!"

Rubbing his ear Carver answered back. "Uh…Why not? If he knew she was in love with him, maybe he'll have the balls to make a move instead of being cautious."

"For one, Tish asked that I wouldn't tell anybody. Two, you know that Tino will force himself to love her if he doesn't."

"I think he does. He has it bad for her, worse then Tasha and Dot COMBINED!"

"He told you he's love with her?"

"Not outright. But he keeps saying her name in that little "I could float on air" voice of his. He keeps talking about her, even when we're trying to watch T.V. He keeps talking about "the perfect way to show her how I feel." He's NEVER done that with any other woman before! It's everyday, and it's driving me nuts!"

"You still can't say anything! If Tish finds out we told him, she'd think he loves her because he's supposed to. She won't do anything then, because she'll think he doesn't really love her."

Carver looked at her wide-eyed. "Wow, when did you get the ability to critically think? It's not like you!"

"Thomson taught me a lot. I'm serious Carver!"

"O.K., O.K. Chill! I won't say anything….But" He had a tinkle in his eye.

"Oh God, not the "I have a plan" voice." She grunted.

"Hear me out before you judge. I'm going to the nightclub tonight. Let's all go. We'll both help Tino realize he's in love with Tish and encourage him to say it. I know that during a slow song he'll dance with her and tell her. If what you say is true, it'll help with the petty arguments. `Cause we both know half of it is the sexual tension they feel but are too afraid to act on it."

"That could work. Don't you have a date tonight?"

"What better way to show a woman you're a caring guy then have her witness you help your friends say I love you to each other for the first time?"

"So you're doing this to get laid? Not just to help Tino and Tish?"

"I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone."

She rolled her eyes, Carver was Carver. "Fine, as long as you don't tell him about Tish being in love with him."

"Deal." He then entered the apartment. "Hey, Lor and I have a great plan."

"If it involves you two apologizing for listening in on us by buying Tish and I dinner, then I'm all for it." Tino replied while still rubbing Tish's foot.

"We're sorry for that, but we're not buying you dinner." Lor answered.

"Told you they wouldn't buy us dinner. Now you have to rub my back." Tino smiled at his girlfriend.

Tish sighed. "A girl can dream can't she?"

"Anyway." Carver interrupted. "I have a date at the nightclub tonight. But instead of blowing off spending time together, we thought we should all go."

"Yeah, when was the last time any of us danced?" Lor asked.

"Sure I'm up for it, how about it Tino? Care to dance with your wonderful, beautiful girlfriend?" Tish asked.

"Uh, you do realize that I dance like a drowning cat right?" Tino answered.

"Come on, please." Tish answered in her most seductive voice that made him melt. He could only nod.

"Great! There is a dress code." Carver spoke.

"What dress code?" Lor asked worriedly.

"Nothing big, just that women have to wear a skirt….Above the knees." Carver slyly grinned. Tino's heart skipped a beat, Tish blushed, and Lor felt like snapping Carver's neck. "OK then, let's meet back here in a hour."


	10. Let's dance

"I hate Carver." Lor mumbled. Looking over her self in the mirror, she spoke again. "If this doesn't work, he's going to die!" She was dressed in a short black dress that she had to run out to get. She drew the line at warring heals and make up. Growing up she compared herself to Tish. Tish had a very nice shapely body and Lor considered her the very definition of femininity. Lor didn't like her own body. She always thought that she was too tall, her breasts too big, her legs too muscular. Men have often told her that she had a killer body, but she knew they were only trying to get in her pants. The only guy whose opinion she respected was Thomson. He told her she was beautiful, and she believed him. Only him. "Never mind if this works or not, Carver is still dead. Hate wearing dresses!"

Nearly a mile away Tish was looking herself in the mirror. Little as three months ago she wouldn't be caught dead wearing this dress again. She was in the same blue dress she wore for senior prom. She grew a little more since then. The dress a little tighter, and shorter revealing more leg then before. This was the dress she was wearing when he said he started noticing her as a woman. "I can't wait to see Tino's reaction." She winked at her refection and walked out of her room.

Lastly not that far away Carver and Tino were dressed similarly. Black shirts with black pants and matching shoes. "We look good!" Carver stated as he looked him self over in the mirror. "You need to loosen up Tino, you're going with your girlfriend. It's not like you going with a complete stranger."

"You know I don't dance well. I mean I can slow dance OK, but anything else…" Tino looked down. "Tish loves to dance. She's been hinting that we should go dancing. I love her so much, I don't want to disappoint her."

"I don't think she'll be disa….Wait, did you say you love her?" Carver asked his mouth agape.

Tino's head snapped up and he looked at his best male friend with wide eyes. "Don't tell her! I want it to be perfect, otherwise she'll think I'm telling her because I want sex!"

Carver opened his mouth to tell him the secret Lor spilled earlier. Then he shut it. He knew Lor was pissed for telling her she needed to wear a short skirt and if he told Tino about what Lor knew. He didn't want to find out what she'll do to him. His friend was starting him at so he had to say something. "Wow, when did this happen?"

Tino looked down embarrassed. "I think it happened on our last movie night, when she feel asleep on me. It just felt so right to hold her in my arms and have her wake up looking at me. If nothing else happens between us, I'll always remember the feeling of her in my arms that night."

"You should tell her. I think she might feel the same." _I know she does thanks to Lor._

"You don't understand Carver. We agreed not to get intimate again until we were sure we loved each other. Unless it's perfect, she'll think I'm just telling her in order to sleep with her."

"What can be more perfect then to tell her during a slow song? You said she likes dancing right?" Tino nodded. "Then towards the end of the night, during a slow song hold her close. Look her in the eyes then pull her into a kiss. Right before you make contact you whisper against her lips that you love her."

Tino thought about this. "She'll like that. I really want to tell her. I might do it, if nothing else then to get it off my chest."

Before anything else was said between them the door opened and Lor and Tish walked in. "O.K., let's get this shit over with." Lor stated. Carver and Tino looked at both of them, their mouths hanging open. "What, do I have something on my face?"

"WOW!" Carver said. "You two look **HOT**!"

Tish blush, while Lor replied "Knock it off, I don't need to be checked out by my brother-in-law."

"Just be because Kurt and Penny got back together after high school, then got married. That doesn't make Carver your brother-in-law." Tish answered.

Lor rolled her eyes. "Close enough for me. So if you two could pick up your jaws we can go."

Grabbing his keys Carver walked up to Lor and offered his arm. "I'm ready if you are super lady."

She gave him a death glare. "I will break you." She then walked out of the room, Carver behind her.

Tish walked over to Tino who had his eyes glued to her since she arrived. "Like what you see?" She asked while using her index finger of her left hand to push his jaw back up.

He looked her in the eyes and whispered. "I always like what I see. You're beautiful Tish."

She pulled him in for a quick kiss. "You look great too Tino, let's go." _I want to tell him so bad._

After closing the door behind him Tino took her hand. _I'm going to tell her._

In there youth the building they were about to enter was called Funville. Five years ago it closed, due to many factors. It took a year before the building was sold, then two years for the new owners to remodel it into a nightclub called Club Epic. Yeah, the new owners had no imagination. There was no line for the club; but there was a cover charge.

"Are you sure?" Tino asked as Tish paid for him and herself. Carver and Lor already paid for themselves.

"You don't have to pay for everything Tino. I got some extra hours at work in, I got it." She smiled and took his hand. "You can buy us a drink."

The inside wasn't packed despite it being Saturday night. There were around fifty or so people, mostly couples. Nor was it too noisy. The current music that was playing was from Chum Bucket's last album before the group slip up. Tino noticed that Carver went over to a dark haired woman, most likely his date. Lor went to the bar, most likely to get drunk. As they walked to get a drink a blond woman walked towards them. "Tino, is that you?"

He had to look at her for a moment before he recognized her. "Dot?"

She smiled. "Wow, I haven't seen you since high school. How have you been?" She then looked at his hand that was holding Tish's. "Who is your friend?"

"Don't you remember me Dot? Tish Katsufrakis?"

"I'm sorry you look so different but you're looking good Tish. Are you two….Dating?" Dot asked. There seemed to be some jealousy in her voice.

Tish gave a sly smile. _This will teach her for hurting Tino's feelings in high school._ "We're lovers."

Dot's eyes went wide. "Uh, wow….Really?"

"Oh yes. Tino is a fantastic lover. The best I've ever had. Just goes to show that with a little patience he can be a man. It was nice seeing you again Dot, let's get a drink Tino."

As they walked away from the flustered Dot, Tino asked, "What was that about?"

Tish gave his hand a squeeze. "She hurt your feelings in high school when you wouldn't kiss her. Nobody hurts my pumpkin pie."

"Thanks...Pumpkin pie?"

"I've been thinking of a pet name for you, it's the best I got at the moment."

They arrived at the bar and Tino spoke the bartender. "Sam Adams for me, and a Cosmopolitan for my peas-blossom."

"I like it." She smiled.

Meanwhile at the other end of the bar, Carver walked up next to Lor and got the bartenders attention. "A vodka martini shaken not stirred, and a captain and coke." The bar tendered nodded and walked to make the drinks Carver turned to Lor. "Vodka and Red Bull?"

"It's what I like."

"I got some good news."

She turned to him. "If you tell me that she puts out on the first date. I'll break it off, I swear I will!"

He took a steep back and waved his hands back and forth. "No, that would be great news." She gave him a nasty look. "Tino told me before we left that he's in love with Tish."

"You didn't tell him did you!"

"Hell no, I don't even want to know what you'll do to me if I did. He said he's been in love with her for a while now; he just wants it to be perfect when he tells her. That way she won't think he's just trying to get laid. I think I might of convinced him to tell her tonight during a slow dance."

"Good." She then finished her drink. "Then you don't need me here." She got up; Carver put his hand on her shoulder.

"Lor you need to loosen up."

She looked at him as if he grew a second head. "Me? Loosen up? Who do I look like, Tino?"

"You know what I mean, when was the last time you danced with a guy?"

She looked away from him. "This isn't my place. I much rather be somewhere were I can shoot some pool. Not dressed up like…"

"A woman." He finished for her. "You look great, you're turning some heads."

"They just want to screw me."

"Well duh, they're guys! I'm not saying go home with anybody, just enjoy yourself. Besides, I might need your help with Tino and Tish if my plan fails."

Lor looked out to the dance floor. Tino indeed looked like a drowning cat. Tish didn't seem to mind and looked like she was enjoying herself. "How can she dance in heels?"

The bartender came back with Carver's drinks. After he paid for them, and took them from the bar he turned his attention back to Lor. "Just stay for a while OK. If you see them leave together after a slow song, then you know it worked and you can go home if you want. In the mean time, just relax." With that he was gone.

She growled and sat down and ordered another drink. "I wonder if Tish would teach me how to make a tactical thermal nuclear weapon?" She mumbled to herself.

The song ended and Tino took a breath. "That was embarrassing."

"You did fine Tino. Just move to the beat of the music." Tish reassured him.

"Easy for you to say. I think by eating my mom's cooking growing up. My right foot mutated into a left one."

"Your mom's cooking isn't that bad. The meal we ate last week tasted good."

"Should I tell you what it was?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I don't think I want to know." Another song started up, and much to her pleasure it was a slow song. "Think you can handle having a hot woman in your arms?"

Taking her into his arms he replied. "As long as you don't bite me. You do have all your shots right?"

She laughed and relaxed into his arms. Placing her head on his shoulder. "You are a good dancer."

"The slow dances I can handle." He answered. He took a deep breath. _Tell her!_ "Tish." She pulled back to look at him. He leaned in to kiss her and right before he did his whispered. "I love you."

Shocked all she could do was accept his kiss. When it was over, and the song ended she asked him the first question on her mind. "How can you know, I'm the only woman you seriously dated?"

He looked her dead in her eyes. "I just know. When we are together, I feel happy. Even after our arguments, I know in my heart everything will be O.K. When I wake up in the morning the first thing on my mind is you. When I go to bed, the last image I see is your face. We've been friends for so long, we know what we like and what we don't like. While we have our differences, we share many interests. I just know, in my heart, that I love you."

She looked back into his eyes. She knew that he was genuine in his revelation, and wasn't saying it because of what they promised to do once they fell in love for certain. "I love you Tino! I truly do, I wanted to tell you for a while now." They kissed each other. Deeply, full of the new emotion they felt.

When they pulled away they both said to each other at the same time. "Make love to me." Kissing once more, they then took each others hand and left the club.

As Tino and Tish walked out of the club, Carver pointed to them and leaned over so his date could hear him better. "I told you it work, I am the master at romance."

His date turned to him. "You really did all of this for them?"

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for my friends….Or my girlfriend if I had one at the moment."

"I have to admit I heard wrong about you."

He was taken back. "What did you hear about me?"

"That you were a player. A love them leave them type who never had a long-term relationship with a woman. I'm sorry, but I lied about tonight."

"Lied?"

"I'm really a reporter for the campus news paper. I was going to write a story about how you are a player. After which you'd never get a date in this town again. Now that I'd seen the truth. That you are wonderful and caring guy, I need to rewrite my article."

He blinked twice before replying. "I have a rep?"

"Yeah, a bad one. I'm not sure how though, after seeing how you are with your friends and what you did for them. I need to go and start rewriting; the story is due Monday morning. Thanks for the drink and dance Carver." With that she was gone.

Stunned he looked in the direction she went. "I have a bad rep? No wonder I couldn't get a date in the last six months. Man, I probably should slow down." Just as the lesson he learned was about to take hold, he spotted a woman walk into the club alone. "Then again, the night is young."

Lor watch as Tino and Tish left with their arms around each other. Finishing her third drink she got up to leave. Only to run into someone, "It would be a shame if the best looking woman left without dancing at least once."

Lor had to look up at the taller brown haired man. He was impeccably dressed in a very expensive suit. He was very good looking, and Lor found herself blushing. "Garwf." Was the only thing she could choke out.

The next song to play was another slow song. "May I have this dance?" She took his arm, not knowing what she was doing. He led her into the dance, respecting her at all times. He was quite the gentleman. "Thank you. I would hope you would stay a while and have a drink with me. If you have to leave, I understand."

Lor with filled with emotions she hadn't felt in a very long time. She knew she should leave before she did something she would regret. "I'm sorry, I do need to go."

"I understand. I hope to see you here again."

She didn't know why, but she nodded. Then she left. She needed a cold shower.


	11. A night to remember

**WARNING!**** The following chapter has mature elements contained with in. If you are unable to read or handle such content, please redirect yourself to another fic/site. Thank you!**

Tino and Tish entered his room, both bare foot. He closed the door and she sat down on the bed. "Are you OK, you're shaking?" She asked.

"Sorry, this is my first time." She lifted an eyebrow at that. "OK, this is my first time that I'm going to remember. I wanted this night to be perfect for you."

She got up and put her arms around him. "I'm going to make love with the man I'm in love with. It doesn't get more perfect then that." She kissed him gently then pulled away when he relaxed. "Do you have any condoms?"

His heart skipped a beat with her question. "Yeah." His voice was a high pitch squeak. He had to force himself to calm down before continuing his answer. "Carver gave me a three pack when I told him we were a couple."

"I don't think a three pack is going to be enough." She meant it as a tease. He however lost his ability to stand and fell on the bed. "Tino, are you OK?"

"I'm fine, just lost my ability to think clearly. Give me a moment to let some of my blood come back to my brain."

She sat down next to him. "Tino, relax. Let me do everything tonight. I don't think you'll be disappointed."

He sat up and took her shoulders in his hands. "No, I love you Tish! More then anything else in this world! It takes two to tango, and I intend to show you I can be man….Just forgive me for not knowing what I'm doing."

She was surprised by his boldness. "Don't worry Tino, just trust your instinct. This is only my second time also, so I'm not entirely sure what to do either. Let's start by having you remove your shirt, I do owe you a back rub." He nodded and swallowed. She helped him remove his shirt. When her fingers would brush against his chest, it sent shivers down his spine. "Lay on your stomach." He did as she told him. He felt her straddle his back and then place her hands on his back. "We should talk."

It felt so good to have her rub his back. "Talk about?"

"The things we would like to do with each other, our fantasies. The rules under which we'll be engaging now we're going to be intimate more often."

"More often?"

She leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Oh yes, this isn't going to be the only time." She then straightens up and resumed her back rub. "First things first, all intercourse will be with a condom. I'm not taking the pill, I'm not flooding my body with unnecessary chemicals."

"I…I don't have a problem with that…Uh, did I wear a condom for the first time?"

She blushed. "No. Thankfully I didn't get pregnant."

Why couldn't he remember that night? "I'm never drinking hard liquor again!"

She laughed. "Don't worry, they're things we can do that don't require you wearing one."

He had an idea what she was referring to, but wanted to be sure what she meant. "Such as?"

With a sly grin she leaned over to whisper in his ear again. He totally lost the ability to think as all blood was diverted to elsewhere. When he said nothing she took that as a good sign, "You do know what that is, or should I show you?" That was it! He couldn't take it anymore! With strength fueled by adrenalin, he managed to turn over and pull her into his arms. Kissing her intensely, his hand working it's way up her leg. She managed to pull away; he tried to pull her back. She gently pushed him back on the bed and took a step away. She then removed her dress and glasses leaving her self only in her purple undergarments. "Would you like to remove these for me?"

Pushed by desire he got up and kissed her. While his tongue was seeking hers, his hands went around her back to encounter the bane of men since it's creation: the bra clasp. After a few futile moments he pulled away from his kiss. "Uh…A little help please." She giggled and with her right hand she reached behind her back and undid the clasp, but left her bra on for him to remove it. He did so slowly.

She took his right hand and placed it on her chest under her left breast. "My heart is beating rapidly Tino. I'm just as nervous as you are."

He had to take this opportunity to explore the upper female anatomy. With shaking hands he touched her. When she gave a moan of pleasure he got bolder, his hands more solid. He eventually got the courage to place his lips where his hands were exploring, noticing that she really seemed to like this.

"Tino!" She moaned while slowly pulling away from him and took both his hands. "There's more of me to explore." She then slid his hands down her body and left them on her waist. He looked her in the eyes then kissed her before slowly removing her panties. She steeped out of them and spoke in a shy whisper. "I love you Tino! I fully give you my heart, my mind and my body."

He took her in his arms and kissed her gently before speaking. "I love you Tish! Everything I have is yours."

She smiled, "Am I going to be the only one naked?" He blushed, nervousness returned to him as he undid his pants and removed them. When he went to remove his boxers she stopped him. "May I?" He nodded and she removed them, ever so slowly. They took several moments to study each other with their eyes. For Tino this was the second time he seen her naked that he remembered. The first time was a brief glimpse. Tish had seen him naked, but still like what she saw.

She pushed him down on the bed, she would please him first. From head to toe she touched him, and kissed him. She did things for him that she thought she would never do for a man. Things she overheard other women in high school and college say they did for their boyfriends. Things that once repulsed her. With Tino, she found that she wanted to because she loved him and wanted him to know that. He was pleasantly surprised.

"Oh Gosh Tish! You might want to stop I'm going…" A torrent of pleasure unlike he ever felt before, flowed though out his entire body. "Holy guacamole!" He said once the last wave of pleasure left him. He had to thank her for that, so he sat up and kissed her deeply. Not caring about what she just did. It would be his turn to please her. As she did for him, he kissed and touched her from head to toe. He was unsure of himself, but was embolden when she would moan in pleasure. He did for her things he thought he would be to shy to do for any woman. With Tish, he did them gladly and whole heartily because he loved her and wanted her to know that and feel good.

"TINO! OH MY GOSH TINO, THAT FEALS SOOO **GOOD**!" Tish's voice echoed in his small bedroom. It got to the point where the pleasure he was giving her was too much and she had to push him away.

He worked his way up her body kissing on the way to her lips. He then held her in his arms whispering, "I love you Tish." until she could think straight.

Her whole body felt like electrical current was following thought it. It took several minutes to come off the high she had. When she could breath normally, "Wow!" was the only thing she could articulate.

Running his fingers through her hair he asked, "Did I really make you…"

He was cut off with her lips pressing on his. "Yes!" She kissed him again. She was ready, and wanted him. She could see he was ready for her. "Where are those condoms?"

His eyes widened but he no longer felt nervous. "There in my top drawer." She got off the bed and walked to his dresser making sure to swing her hips to give him an eye full. "Nice tush, Tish."

She turned her head to him and winked then continued the short walk to his dresser. She opened the top drawer and found the pack of Spartan brand condoms. The only brand to make a three hundred pack. It was opened and when she looked in it she found it was missing two. "I thought Carver gave you a three pack?"

He blushed. "I…Uh wanted to make sure I could get them on. I ruined the first one and had to use the second one. There should be one left."

She was a little disappointed. "Oh well, guess we'll only make love once tonight." She walked back to the bed and removed the condom. "Shall I?" He nodded. Once it was on she kissed him and took the initiative. Soon there would be a synchronous rhythm. Tino took her in his arms and move them into a new position. A few moments later she used her legs to push him tighter to her and dug her nails into his back. He kiss her lips, nibbled at her ears and left a hicky on her neck. Before long one last wave a pleasure washed over both of them at the same time. "TINO!" "TISH!" They cried at the same time.

It took several minutes before either of them had the strength to separate. They laid next to each other breathing heavily. "Wow, now I know why Carver is obsessed with sex. I can't wait to do this again!"

She giggled weakly, exhaustion taking over her. "Soon, but we're out of condoms and I'm beat. That was fantastic Tino! I truly mean it! It was far better then the first time."

"Thanks…I think." He was a little confused.

She turned on her side to look at him. "The first time was great Tino. But it was about repressed desires. There wasn't anything but sex. Tonight we did things we didn't do the first time. It was because we…."

He cut her off. "Love each other. Tonight was about cementing our feelings for each other." He turned to her and held her close. "This is the most incredible night of my short existence! Beyond the inexpressible physical pleasure is the profound emotional bond we consummated. I want to say I'll remember this for the rest of my life. That isn't the whole truth. This night is ingrained in my very soul. If there is an afterlife, then I'll remember making love with you for eternity."

She blinked and was rendered speechless. She was the one who read, correction, studied romance. She committed to memory the works of the most famous authors of the subject. She was supposed to be the expert on the subject in the relationship. She knew he could be romantic. However he just proved that he was also expert at the subject and probably knew as much as she did. It was instinctive for him it seemed. Perhaps it was because of his mother's upbringing. Teaching him when in doubt to follow his heart. Just when she thought she had the upper hand. He would do or say something as he did just now, that she would be putty in his hands and not the other way around. It scared her a little to notice that she didn't mind it so much. She reflected on this fact.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

She blushed but answered, "Nothing it's just the afterglow. I love you with all my heart and soul." She replied, using his bare chest as pillow.

"I love you too, sweat dreams."

Author's note: This is my first love scene I've ever written. I believe it is tasteful, and hopefully done well. I really would like some feedback on this chapter.


	12. Dreams

Nighttime, a time for sleep and a time for dreams. As they slumbered together, they would dream. Dreams that would often intertwine.

The first dream was when Tish started seeing him a little differently. They were still in middle school. Tino cried at the end of Romeo and Juliet. In order to spare himself from more humiliation, he decided to have no more emotions. It was Tish who came up with a plan to get him to feel emotions again. Her first attempt was to get him to feel sad by spilling a chuck-a-freeze on her blouse. Her plain failed, and her blouse was ruined. Tino would come back to his senses and the following week he offered to by her a new blouse.

"Tino, it was my idea to spill the chuck-a-freeze on my blouse." She said when he went up to her with his idea.

"I know, but if I didn't cut off all emotions you wouldn't have done it. I'm partly at fault." Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. "You said it cost twenty dollars right?"

"Tino…"

He cut her off, and took her left hand. Placing the money in her hand he then closed her hand and held it between his two hands. "I want to Tish, I'm sorry you had to ruin your blouse."

She was shocked and for some reason his contact made her blush. "Tino, I destroyed your chess trophy. Keep your money."

Still holding her hand he smile. "Mom was able to fix it. You'll be amazed what she can do. Besides, you broke it so I would fell emotions so again it's really my fault."

She put her free hand on top of his. "Tino, as I said before. I think it's great you appreciate Shakespeare. There's no shame in showing emotion at the end of Romeo and Juliet. Some girls like that." _I know I do….Wait, what?_ She pushed that out of mind and all but forgot about it.

That dream faded as another begins. A dream when their relationship would start to take a different turn. It was the summer before entering high school. Tino walked over to Tasha's house to ask if she would like to go to the Captain Dreadnought convention. It was his plan to finally tell her he like her more then a friend. When he got to her place he saw a moving van in her drive way. He went up to her as she helped load her stuff into the van. "Uh, hi Tasha. What's going on?"

"Hey Tino. You know that my dad's in the military right? Well, we're moving to Virginia."

"Spah?" He chocked out.

"I know I was going to tell you the today. I thought we were going to move next weekend. I was totally wrong."

"But the Captain Dreadnaught convention is back in town. I got two passes."  
>"I know and I would've loved to go with you. I'm sorry Tino."<p>

A man from the van called. "Tasha, we got to go now."

"You are a great friend Tino. I hope we can stay in touch." She hugged him.

He barely had the strength to hug back. "I…I li…"

"Tasha!" The man from the van barked.

"I got to go. E-mail me on my hotmail account OK." She then jogged to the front of the van. It took off leaving Tino alone.

"I like you…" He whispered to know one. Dejected he walked home.

On his way he ran into Tish coming home from a dulcimer recital. "Hi Tino!" She noticed that he looked down. "Whoa, what happened to you? It looks like your best friend moved away."

He sighed. "You don't know the half of it. Tasha and her family just moved away. I didn't get the chance to tell her I like her."

She was saddened by this news. She hadn't known Tasha that well; only that Tino had a big crush on her. She had hope for Tino's happiness that something good would happen between the two. "I'm so sorry Tino." She placed her hand that wasn't carrying her dulcimer case on his shoulder. "I know you liked her."

He put his right hand in his pocket and pulled out two passes. "I was going to tell her I like her more then a friend at the convention. Now these things are a waste of good allowance."

She bit her bottom lip, knowing she'll probably regret what she was about to say. "I'll go with you."

"What?"

"I'll go. You all ready paid for the passes. It would be a waste. I didn't totally hate going the last time."

"Really?"

"Sure, you need a friend right now. It is my duty as your friend to go with you and lend an ear. A friend in need is a friend indeed."

"Thanks Tish!"

After the convention, which to her surprise was better then she remembered, they talked. "Thanks for being my shoulder Tish."

She turned to him. "You would do the same for me."

"Yes I would." He then sighed. "I just really liked Tasha! She was so different, but we had so much in common." He laughed. "Kind-of like us."

_Does this mean he thinks of me more then a friend._ She thought then shook her head. _Don't be silly; he was just making an analogy._

They walked back to her house, as it was closest to the convention center. He hugged her. "Thanks Tish!"

She hugged him back. "Any time Tino." After that day, they would become closer. Slowly becoming best friends.

As that dream ended the next one was set in the summer between freshman and sophomore year in high school.

Tino sighed, as he and Tish had nothing to do. They had helped Lor and Thomson get together. Carver managed to start dating Moria on his own, despite the two-year difference. Since then they would often be alone, as their friends would have dates. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I didn't know the last three times you asked, and I still don't know." She said slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry Tish. I know I should be happy that Carver and Lor have significant others. But…"

"It leaves us with out two of our best friends." She finished for him. "This is silly, it's summer vacation! We're smart and resourceful people, we should be able to come up with something."

Several minutes of thinking the best they could come up with was. "Let's just go to the beach."

Tish left to get her swimsuit and Tino went up stairs to change. His mom stopped him in the hallway. "You going to the beach again?"

"It's the only thing we could think of." He shrugged.

"Don't you mean what you thought off?" She had a smug smile on her face.

"Yeah I suggested it. Don't worry I'll bring tons of sun block."

"Are you sure you're going to the beach because you're board? Not because you want to see Tish in a swim suit?"

"Come again?"

"I've seen how you sneak glances at her. She's developing into a nice woman."

He was shocked. "MOM! Tish is my friend!"

"Who happens to be a very pretty girl."

He blushed. "I'll admit she's pretty. And that she's, uh, developing. But I'm **not** going to the beach to see her in her swim suit!"

His mom just rolled her eyes. "What ever gets you through the day."

At that time he was convinced that he was just going to the beach with her because it was something they liked to do when they had nothing else to do. The real truth was he was starting to notice her as a young woman, and not just his friend.

That dream melded into the next. It was sophomore year, and Tino was asked out on a date by Dot. To make it easer on him, Lor and Thomson agreed to have a double date at Funvile. They shot pool, girls versus guys. Things went well with words of wisdom provided to Tino from Thomson. When the game was over, they all went to get chuck-a-freezes. "I'm having a really great time Tino." Dot said as she took his hand.

"Uh, yeah…So am I."

She stopped and pulled on his hand gently. This caused Lor and Thomson to stop to see what was up. "I really like you Tino." She said blushing.

"And I like you Dot."

"I would like to kiss you."

"Here? In front of everybody?"

"Why not? We like each other." She pulled him gently towards her. He simply lost the ability to stand. "What the?" Dot asked as he fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! He fainted!" Lor said in a laughing manner.

It took several minutes for him to come too. When he did, he saw that Dot was gone. "What happened?" He asked.

"Dude, you fainted!" Lor laughed.

"Lor!" Thomson admonished his girlfriend. "Are you OK Tino?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing's hurt except my pride."  
>"You don't have any of that left after tonight." Lor stated.<p>

"Come on Lor!" Thomson spoke.

"Where's Dot?" Tino asked.

"Uh she…" Thomson started.

"Dumped you like yesterdays underwear. She said she couldn't like someone who isn't man enough to kiss her."

"Seriously Lor! Do we need to have the discussion about other peoples feelings again?"

Tino sighed. "Thanks for trying to help guys. I need to go home now."

"Want us to walk with you?" Lor asked.

"No thank you. I just need to think."

He did indeed walk, but not to his home. He walked to the home of someone who wouldn't judge him. "Hello Mrs. K. Is Tish home?"

The older woman nodded and let him in. Tish was in her room reading. "Tino? What are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Dot?" Tish asked.

He told her everything that happened. He was on the verge of tears. "I screwed up twice Tish! First Tasha whom **I** liked. Now Dot who liked **me**!"

She didn't know what else to do, so she put her arm around him. "It's OK Tino, you'll find a girl who you can be yourself around. One who won't judge you for being you. One who you can tell you like her with out choking, and one who you can kiss with out passing out."

He nodded, Tish was always right. Why couldn't he find a girl like Tish who was paycent and understanding? It wouldn't be the last time he would think of that question. "I'm sorry to come here and dumb all my problems in your lap Tish. I just need someone to talk to. Some one who understands me."

"I'll always be there for you Tino." They both smiled. If they had courage, or even hindsight, this would've been the beginning of something more. Neither wanted to admit that they were stating to think of each other differently. It was the fear of the unknown that kept them as just friends.

The previous dream ended and the next commenced. As many know Tish joined drama club freshman year in high school. But despite attempts to get a part, any part, her peers in the club just didn't think she was a good actress. They felt her talents would be better used as costume and set designer.

In junior year one person thought she was a great actress, Josh Goldman. His parents moved to Behia Bay and he joined the drama club. He was very nice, good looking, and a decent actor. Most importantly, he had a crush on Tish and though her to be a great actress. Tish agreed to go out with him once…It was a mistake. He assumed that made them a couple. At first it was cute, little notes and boxes of candy left for her. Then it got ridiculous. He would serenade her at night (her parents thought it was awesome). He would tell everyone that she loved him. He even proposed marriage over the PA!

She tried to let him down gently. Told him they could only be friends. He thought it was a test to see if he truly loved her.

"Josh please! I told you I don't have those type of feelings for you."

"I know you are only testing the conviction of my love for you."

She had enough of this. Thinking quickly and seeing her best friend she spoke. "I can not date you anymore. I've fallen in love with another man." Grabbing Tino by the hand as he was walking by, she pulled him to her. Making him drop his books. "Isn't that right my dearest Tino?"

"Spah?" Tino asked confused.

"What's that my one true love? You wish for us to kiss, here and now?" She leaned toward him and quickly whispered. "Pretend to kiss me." She then brought her right hand up, and placed her first two fingers on his lips kissing her fingers. To Josh, it looked that they were kissing. When she finished she turned to Josh. "I deeply apologize Josh. But my heart belongs to him, and only him."

There was surprise in his voice when Josh spoke. "I have witnessed something wondrous! You two share a love far deeper then I could imagine. I am a gentleman good sir." He said while shaking Tino's hand. "You have earned the heart of a glorious maiden, take good care of her." With that he walked away.

When Josh was gone, Tish let out the breath she was holding. "And they said I'm a bad actress. Thank goodness that's over! I owe you big Tino!" She then walked away.

What just happened? She almost kissed him! He needed to talk to her. He gathered his books and walked away confused and maybe slightly disappointed that he didn't really get to kiss her…

This was witness by Lor, Thomson, Carver and his new girlfriend Brandi since Moria graduated. Carver and Lor turned to each other. "NO FREAKING WAY!"

"The rumors are true?" Carver inquired.

"No, no way! This is going to ruin our friendship!" Lor panicked.

"I think it's great! I always thought those two had something and would get together." Thomson added.

"What ever." Brandi put in her two cents.

"We have to stop this!" Carver and Lor said at the same time, and before anybody could stop them they walked off.

Soon Tino found Tish alone in the computer lab. "Uh, hey Tish."

"Yes Tino?"

"What was that about before?"

She sighed. "You remember when I went out with Josh once? Well he thought it made us a couple and he went over board with his affections. I had to think of something to dissuade him."

"BUT YOU KISSED ME!"

"No. I put my fingers to your lips and kissed them. If that didn't work…." She blushed.

"If that didn't work?" He asked sitting next to her.

"I would've had to kiss you for real."

His jaw dropped, "You would've what?"

"I couldn't think of another other way Tino! I tried telling him it wouldn't work out between us. I know he's heard the same rumors that we have. That you and I are an on again off, again couple. It was a calculated risk."

They were silent for a few moments. "I don't think I would mind if you…uh never mind Tish."

"Mind what Tino? You can tell me, I consider you my best friend."

"I wouldn't have minded it if you had to kiss me for real….You know, to help get rid of Josh."

"You wouldn't have minded?" She leaned in closer.

He tilted his head and leaned in a little closer. "Anything to help a friend. We are great friends after all."

His breath brushed across her lips. "The best of friends…"

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!**" Came the demanding question from both Carver and Lor.

Tino and Tish pulled back from each other as if they were on fire. They were so close. Another millimeter and they would've shared their first kiss. "NOTHING!" Tino yelled.

"Are you two dating?" Lor asked.

"No…No of course not! Right Tish?" Tino was blushing.

Tish couldn't look at anybody. "Yeah…" There was something in her voice. "It would be disastrous if we dated and it failed."

"So what was that in the hall, and just know when we walked in?" Carver asked.

"I was…" Tino stared.

"He was helping me rehearse for a play I want to be in. It involves a kissing scene. But I assure you; we haven't or are going to kiss!" Tish finished then looked at her other friends.

Lor looked her best female friend in the eyes. There seemed to be an unspoken, and unwritten agreement that it would be a mistake to date anybody from their group of friends. Or so Lor thought. After that day, Tino and Tish pulled away from each other. They would hang out less, and only really talk to each other when needed.

That dream faded as the last one began. It was towards the end of senior year. A week before senior prom, Tino was having dinner with his mother and Dixon.

"So, do you have a date for prom?" Dixon tried to sound casual.

"No…Is this stuff supposed to have eyes?" Tino asked while poking his meal.

"Why don't you ask Tish?" His mother suggested.

"Tish is my friend mom. You don't ask your friend to senior prom!"

"Really, I thought you two were dating." Dixon teased.

"Et tu, Dixon? Why does everyone assume that since we spent a lot of time together. And that we know each other better then we know our selves. And liked spending time together. That we were dating?"

"Honey, you haven't gone to any of the dances and you might regret not going to one. I think you should go, and take Tish with you. As your _friend_." His mother stated.

"I'll do it if I don't have to finish this…What ever it is." Tino then poked his meal. He wasn't sure, but it may have blinked.

The next day he went up to Tish who was getting something from her locker. "Oh, hey Tish." He greeted. Ever since Carver and Lor asked if they were dating, they haven't really felt comfortable around each other.

"Oh hey Tino. What's up?" She said turning her attention to him and giving him a smile.

"You know prom is coming up. I thought that maybe we could go…As friends, you know so we can at least say we went."

Her smile disappeared and she spoke. "Oh…Well, I've been asked to go already and I accepted."

"Oh, really?..Well that's great! I just thought it'll be fun to go together, but it's great you got a date."

"I'm sure you can find a date. I got to go Tino….I'll…I'll talk to you later." With that she was gone.

Prom night came, and Tino was watching the very short-lived Captain Dreadnought cartoon that he had recorded. "Are you sure you don't want to go stag?" Dixon asked as he was coming from the kitchen.

"No, I much rather lament the fact that my all time favorite cartoon was cancelled before it was giving a chance."

"OK, but don't stay up too late. Eighteen or not, you mom wants to make sure you get plenty of sleep." With that he went upstairs.

For the next hour and a half Tino just watched T.V. He was dozing off when he heard a soft knocking on the front door. He got off the couch and opened it up to find Tish standing there. She was dressed in a low cut, blue dress that end above her knees, and two-inch heels. He noticed she was crying; the light makeup she wore was smudged. "Tish, what happened?"

She through her arms around him and started to cry harder. He pulled her into a tight embrace and walked her over to the porch swing. After several minutes she spoke. "He used me."

Tino wasn't a violent or physical man. But when his mind automatically assumed the worst, he felt pure unadulterated rage. He did something he never done before or since. He swore. "That bastard! Wait until I get my hands on him for touching you!"

"He didn't touch me. He had a girlfriend….I didn't know he did. They had a fight and he used me to make her jealous. I had to go to the prom to find him, since he didn't pick me up like he said he would. Do I know how humiliated I was? He had no intention of going with me. I was just a pawn in his little game. I should have seen it coming. No guy in their right mind would go with me to prom."

He still felt rage at the scum ball that treated a wonderful, beautiful woman like that. "I'm in my right mind, and I would've gone with you."

"I know. I should have gone with you." She pulled him tighter. "Can I stay like this for a while? Until it stops hurting."

"You can stay like this as long as you like Tish." She cried some more. He couldn't do anything else but hold her. After a while, her crying stopped. He noticed that she fell asleep. He couldn't help it, as he was a guy. But he noticed she had the body of a woman. He was a legman, and she had very nice legs. Long and slender like a dancer's. Don't get him wrong, he liked breasts and hers were perfect for her body. He had to admit, she looked sexy tonight.

He had to shake his head hard to remove that from his mind. This woke her up. "I'm sorry Tino. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's OK Tish. I don't mind. Let me walk you home."

After he walked her home she hugged him. "Thanks for being there for me Tino!"

"You were there for me, it's the least I can do."

She didn't know why, but she kissed him on the cheek. "I don't know why you don't have girlfriend. You're the sweetest guy I know. Goodnight Tino."

He put his hand to his check. "Goodnight Tish. Sweat dreams." He then started to walk home. That night resparked their friendship and they became close again. Yet they stayed friends, despite the mutual attraction they felt. They stayed friends despite the fact they knew deep down they wanted more. They denied it by trying to date other people in college, but it always failed. It got to the point where their emotions couldn't be repressed any more and was just waiting for a trigger. That trigger was a drunken night that lead to the best thing either of them had…Each other.


	13. Bad Rep

Morning came and Carver was staring at the ceiling. Truth be told, he didn't sleep well last night. He spent the night tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep because of the fact that he had a bad reputation with the ladies. At the nightclub after his first date turned out to be a reporter who wanted to do a story on him, he saw another woman. He forgot what he learned and perused this other woman. Things were going well at first: drinks, dancing, smiling, and flirting. The whole nine yards. That is until she asked for his name. She did a one-eighty. She went from flirty to cold and from friendly to stand offish. She excused her self to use the rest room, and never came back. He took the hint and went home.

Had he not learned that he had a bad rep, he would it wrote it off as her getting cold feet. Now that he knew, he just couldn't believe it. It didn't help any that he came home to over hear Tino and Tish conclude their lovemaking. Normally he would've been happy for his friends. Now he was actually jealous of them. They loved each other and would do anything thing for each other and with each other. He wanted someone like that.

He sighed and got out of bed. He dressed into a jeans and a t-shirt. He needed to think. He need to talk to someone, he just didn't know whom.

Leaving his room to enter the living room/kitchen area he saw Tino dressed in socks, boxes, and a t-shirt at the stove cooking something. His back was turned and he was singing out loud while dancing. "I had the time of my life and I owe it all up to Tish."

For some reason this sight bothered Carver. For the first time he could remember he wished he had a woman who could make him feel and act the way Tino was acting. "Uh, T. What are you doing?"

Tino froze and slowly turned around. "Oh hey Carv, I'm making breakfast in bed for Tish…You didn't see me dancing around in my underwear did you?"

"No, no I didn't." Carver sniffed the air. "Sausage? I thought Tish was a vegetarian?"

"Its…Tofu."

Carver's mouth dropped open and his eyes became large. "What! How long have you been buying tofu breakfast sausage?"

"Since we started sharing an apartment. It taste about the same and tofu is better for you anyway."

"I've been eating tofu for years! Please, for the love of all that's good and holy tell me that you **haven't** been buying tofu bacon!"

"No, not even I would mess with the candy of meats." Tino then turned back to making his lover's breakfast. "I'm sorry, I didn't make enough for you also."

"That's fine. I'm going to go out anyway. Tell Tish I said hi." Tino nodded, plated the meal that consisted of tofu sausage, waffles hot from the toaster, and orange juice and walked back into his bedroom. Once Tino was out of sight Carver sighed. "What the hell? I'm jealous of Tino for having a girlfriend?" He sat down on the couch and tied his shoes. He got up again, grabbed his keys and left.

Carver walked to a twenty-four hour dinner. There he had real sausage. He had forgotten what it should taste like. Tino was wrong. Real pork sausage tasted a lot better.

He took his time and he thought. He didn't even flirt with the waitress. He didn't know what to do, or how to correct his reputation. After paying his bill he went for a walk. He walked fair and he walked long. In the end he found himself walking up the driveway of his childhood home. He saw someone cutting the grass. Carver went up to him. "Hey Todd, is dad home?"

The 12 year old stopped the mower and looked at his brother over his glasses. "The prodigal son returns. I take it you need another loan?"

"Prodigal? Where are you learning these words?"

"My tutor…Speaking of which, how is Tish? I hope she's well."

Carver just stared at his younger brother. Todd grew, need glassed like their father, and a thanks to Tish's tutoring was now the `smart` one in the family. However, it seems he had developed a crush on her. "She's good, though I'm sorry to say she's got a boyfriend."

"Ah, well….I'm sure who ever it may be is a very intelligent man who is deserving of her mind. To answer your original question, our father is in the back yard in the hammock. If you would allow me to finish mowing the grass so I may enjoy the rest of the day."

"Sure, thanks Todd. Talk to you later."

Carver went around the back and did find his father relaxing in the hammock. An iced drink and a satellite radio sat on a table next to it. "You're listening to the Brewers?"

His dad didn't look up from the paper he was reading. "Yep, Bob Uecker is probably the best announcer in baseball. So what do I owe this pleasure of seeing my oldest son? Do you need another loan, `cause you still owe five hundred dollars."

"No…I need to talk."

His father put the paper down and sat up in the hammock swing his legs over the side. "Now that is a surprise. What do you need to talk about?"

"I have a reputation with women."

"It seems the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree." His father was smiling, and Carver looked at him questionably. "I was quite the stud back in the day."

"Really!"

"Oh yeah. There wasn't a girl who I couldn't get a date with…Well there was one."

"Who?"

"Your mom." Carver's mouth bounced of the ground and his father chuckled. "Yeah, you see I also had a reputation. Your mom heard about it, and wouldn't go out with me. I took it as a challenge. You know how fascinating unattainable women are." Carver nodded thinking of the one girl he couldn't get a date with in high school. "Well, I really wanted her. So, I made it a point to earn her trust. At first I was only doing it so she would `go out with me` if you know what I mean. Eventually she became my friend and we started going out slowly. As I was dating her, I found out how great it was to actually have a girlfriend and not a one-night stand. She became my best friend, then my wife, then and my lover. The thing is if my rep was damaged any worse, I don't think I even would've gotten to be her friend and you wouldn't be here today."

"I walked all this way and you tell me to slow down?"

"In a nutshell, yes. I'm not going to ask how many women you've been with. Evidently it's enough for you to earn a bad rep. I just hope you used protection."

"Every time."

"Good! What I am going ask you is have you been with the same woman more then once?"

"Uh…No."

"Did you love any of these women?"

"Love no, but I did really like one of them."

"Let me guess, Moria?"

"Yeah…But can you not tell anybody, she was eighteen and I was sixteen."

"My lips are sealed. The thing is Carver, if don't love the woman and don't learn what she likes in and outside the bedroom. Then you're missing out on a LOT! Trust me when I say once you know how she ticks, it'll be the best you'll ever have."

"Really?"

"I did conceive three kids didn't I?" He laughed and got up. "It'll take some time to repair your rep. Months, maybe years and the only way to do so is slow down and actually date a woman. Who knows, you might find your wife. Let me get my keys and I'll drive you back home."

Carver's dad pulled the car over the cub by his apartment. "Tell Tino I said hi."

Carver exited the car and answered. "I will, and thanks dad."

"Remember little c, if you need to talk about anything your mom and I are here for you. We've been there."

"I know, thanks again. Tell Todd I'm sorry about the news I gave him."

"What news would that be?"

"That Tish is going out with Tino."

"Well I'll be…Good for them! I Love you son."

"Love you too dad, tell mom I love her." His father nodded then drove off.

Carver entered his apartment feeling a little better. He knew it would take time, but in the end it would be worth it. He opened the door to find Tino, now dressed in shorts and a Captain Dreadnaught t-shirt. Tish dressed in a purple sweat pants, shirt and tennis shoes. And Lor who was warning a red tank top, black shorts and tennis shoes. "Why is everyone here?"

"I'm not ready to tell my parents that Tino and I are…Sleeping together. They are very conservative when it comes to that subject matter and I'm not entirely sure what they would do if they found out. Lor is doing me a favor by going out and buying me new clothes then going jogging to my house. That way I can say I got up early and went jogging with her. I hope it'll ease their suspensions." Tish answered.

"I said it before, and I'll say again. If there is anything I can do to help you and Tino out let me know. I owe you two for getting me with Thomson. We need to go." Lor spoke.

Tish nodded and walked over to her boyfriend. "Thanks for last night. I love you Tino!"

"It is I who should thank you! I love you too Tish, I'll talk to you later." They then kissed passionately. Before they would only kiss briefly in frond of their friends. Now they didn't care.

"OK, you are making me sick." Carver teased, the jealously was still there but was lessened.

"Love you." Tino and Tish said at the same time when they parted. The ladies then left.

When they were gone Tino spoke. "I know now why you like sex so much."

"Yeah, sex is awesome. Just remember love is better! I'm happy for you Tino, you have a good woman."

"Thank you, I'm sure you'll find one soon." With that Tino walked into his room.

Carver walked into his room, opened his nightstand drawer and pulled a small black book out. He flipped through the pages. So many names, many of which had check marks next to them. He sighed, walked out his room, out of his apartment and over to the chute for the incinerator. He opened the chute, took one last look at his book then tossed it down. "From now on, I'm taking it slow and starting from scratch!" Smiling and with confidence the new Carver walked back to the apartment.


End file.
